Heaven's Fall
by sweeneykitkat
Summary: It's three months after the incident with Hao when the gang are suddenly found by a delinquent priestess named Shizuka, an old playmate of Yoh's who's followed by a new threat, involving angels, demons and the truth about King Hao. OyaKura pairing
1. Prologue

Chuck: Howdy, all! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My computer was having problems again. Anyway, to make it up to everyone, here's a preview or prlogue of a new fanfic that Falcon Strife and I have teamed up to write. It's very cool, but probably doesn't follow the show to good. Gommen. ^_-` Well, enjoy!  
  
Note: Ratings change based on different chapters.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Prologue  
  
"It appears he's been revived."  
"Yes. He must have been awaken from the fighting that took place 3 months ago."  
The young priestess listened to the words of her elders with great anxiety in her eyes. She had always waited for this moment. The moment when her older brother would look down at her and give her the most important task of her life, to deliver the holy necklace.  
Her brother looked down at her, his spiky red hair glowing from the candles that surrounded them. "Shizuka, the time has come. Yulin is alive again, so you must take the necklace to this boy."  
A photo of a small child with short brown hair was handed to the girl, then she nodded. "Yes, Raijin." She took the necklace, then smiled.  
"Don't screw it up, okay?"  
She looked up at her brunette haired friend and smiled. "Yes, Marcus." She stood up, then bowed to the tall man that sat in front of her. "I shall return, Master Chen."  
The man nodded. "I trust that you will."  
She grabbed her dark navy cloak, then ran out of the temple. As she ran she heard her final words of encouragement.  
"And don't scare anyone!"  
"Okay, Raijin. I wont!"  
  
Raijin sat down, then sighed.  
"We're all doomed you know."  
Raijin looked over at Marcus, who was eating a candy bar. "Where'd you get that?"  
"The vending machine, of course."  
"What makes you say we're doomed?"  
"Well, think about. Shizuka is a total ditz who can't even stand for ten minutes without tripping. She'll be lucky if she finds that kid, before Yulin turns him into Mongolian barbeque."  
Master Chen looked down. "We must have faith in her. Yes, she has several... quirks... But she is the priestess prophesied to awaken Yulin's brother. Only he can defeat Yulin. Only she can awaken him. Hopefully she will find the young one before Yulin awakens King Hao. If she doesn't, we are surely doomed."  
Marcus swallowed the last of his candy bar. "Like I said. We're doomed. She'll never find him in time. It took her three years to find the grain of rice."  
Raijin cleared his throat. "And I believe you took six."  
"Geh!" Marcus fell over and began twitching.  
"Okay, time to get up," Raijin groaned.  
"I... can't..." he said in a twitchy voice.  
"Why not?" Raijin asked while rolling his eyes.  
"Because I have paralyzed him," a dark voice whispered.  
The two other priests looked up, only to suddenly be blasted by blue fire.  
Raijin slowly looked over at his fellow priests, only to see they had been severely burned. He felt tears build up in his eyes, sensing his friend's heart stop beating.  
"Mar...cus...." He slowly looked up, to see a tall figure with long white hair looking down at him. "Yu....Yulin."  
"So, I have a fan club." He slowly crouched down and searched through Raijin's pocket, then finally pulled out a picture. He examined it, then looked down at the spiky red head. "Thank you for helping me. I'll let you suffer now," and with that the temple was fully ignited, then Yulin slowly walked out. He smiled, then looked down at the picture again. "Oyamada Manta, you're mine."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Chuck: What'd you think? Be honest! Does it get your attention? *utter silence* Well, please R&R! ^_- 


	2. The Wacky Priestess Who Couldn’t Steer

Chuck: Yo! Me wish I could've gotten more reviews for the prologue. Oh well, at least I finally have this fic underway. Enjoy! ^_-  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 The Wacky Priestess Who Couldn't Steer  
  
"Manta! Manta!?! Where are you?"  
"I'm in the kitchen, Yoh-kun!" Manta Oyamada stirred the rice quietly, never suspecting the events ahead of him. It had been three months since the incident with Hao, and in that time there had been a few changes. Mikihisa, Keiko, Kino and *shudder* Yohmei now lived in the En Inn with Yoh, and Ren and Horo Horo were now a couple, but one thing was still the same. Manta's feelings for Yoh, which still hadn't been expressed.  
"Why can't I tell him?" Manta thought as he stirred the rice. "I can finish a whole math text book in one night, but I can't tell my best friend that I like him a little more than he thinks?"  
"Manta?"  
The small boy's cheeks became pure red as he looked to his friend. "Hai, Yoh-kun?"  
"Anna said she wants you to make some rice balls too." Manta sighed, then nodded. "Hai, Yoh-kun."  
Yoh smiled, then walked over. "Manta? Anna's got you on that scarey dirt too, huh?"  
Manta nodded sadly.  
"Here, eat this." Yoh suddenly pulled out a large chocolate bar.  
"But Yoh-kun, we shouldn't cheat on our diets."  
"Manta, you gotta eat it, or else the diet's gonna make you anorexic."  
Manta's eyes became wide, then he quickly took the bar and practically inhaled it before anyone could catch him. "Arigatou, Yoh-kun. Oh, and the last one at dinner is a rotten Hao," the small boy laughed.  
A hollow smile gripped Yoh's face, then he walked out.  
  
"That was odd. Yoh-kun looked kinda funny when I said that. Hmm . . ." Manta gave a loud sigh, then suddenly heard something. It was a soft cracking noise that one may hear in a forest. "Nani?" He looked out the opened window into the June night. The sound became louder, then he suddenly realized that the sound was the sound of twigs breaking. "Huh?"  
A dark figure suddenly ran up, then looked up and screamed. "Ahhh! I'm gonna run into the wall!"  
"HEH!?!?!"  
A loud crash was heard, followed by a long moan. The figure then pulled their self together and jumped through the window. "I found you!" The hooded person suddenly wrapped their arms around Manta. "Yea! I didn't screw up!"  
"Ah! Yoh-kun!"  
"Manta?" Yoh popped his head in, then seeing the person walked over. "Nani? Who's that?"  
The hooded person suddenly looked up, stared at Yoh for a few seconds, then jumped back. "Ack.! Get away from Lord Monster, you Manta, I mean, get away from Lord Monsta, you Manter!" The cloaked person suddenly pulled out a long staff and slammed it into Yoh's head.  
"Yoh-kun!" Manta quickly ran to his friend's side, then frowned. "Who are you!?!"  
"I am the great priestess Shizuka!"  
"You can't be that great. I didn't even go unconscious when you hit me."  
The strange person looked down at Yoh in annoyance. "Silence, evil Hell spawn!"  
"Hey, don't call Yoh-kun a Hell spawn, you twig!"  
"Twig? I can come up with better things than that."  
"Okay, then why don't you explain why you just about took my head off?"  
The unknown comic was about to say something, when they suddenly went unconscious.  
"Huh?" The two boys looked up to find Mikihisa standing behind them with a large piece of ply wood.  
Yoh giggled. "Uh Dad, why did you just knock the funny person out?"  
Mikihisa lifted his mask a little, revealing pure confusion. "I only tapped that on their head. Am I that strong?"  
Manta shrugged. "I guess we'll have to wait until he or she wakes up."  
  
"Mmm . . . hm?" The hooded person slowly opened their eyes. "Wha . . . What happened?"  
"So, you're finally awake."  
"Huh." The person suddenly realized they were tied up in a chair, their cloak removed. "Ah, nuts!"  
Horo grinned. "So, you're a dude."  
"You die!" The hostage began struggling to attack Horo, but it was no use. "Let me go! I have important business!"  
Ren cocked an eyebrow. "What sort of important business?"  
"Stuff that only I, the great priestess Shizuka should know."  
"You were knocked out by a piece of plywood, how great can you be?" Miki asked.  
Shizuka looked over to Miki, then screamed. "AH! DRUG DEALER!"  
"Drug dealer!?! I resent that, boy!"  
The priestess growled. "I'm not a boy!"  
The group stared at her in confusion.  
"Then why's your hair so short?" Ryu asked.  
"Because in my temple we're supposed to cut our hair real short."  
Yoh tilted his head. "So, who are you, then?"  
"Like I said, I'm the great, well maybe not that great, priestess Shizuka. I came from the temple located in Fumbari."  
"I never knew there was a temple in Fumbari," Manta stated.  
Yoh turned to Manta. "That's because Anna usually doesn't let us look around there."  
Shizuka sighed. "Well, now that I'm captured I might as well spill my guts." The group was all seated, then she cleared her throat. "Okay, my name is Shizuka Lee Usui. I'm one of the priests from the temple in Fumbari. I . . ."  
"Wait! Lee Usui!?!"  
Shizuka looked to Miki. "Uh, that's right."  
Kino and Miki looked at each other. "Oh my god! You're Yoh's old play mate!" they cried in union.  
Yoh stared at his father. "Nani?"  
"Don't you remember little Shizzy?" Kino laughed.  
Yoh shook his head. "Nope."  
"Well her parents, Mayumi and Chen were friends of ours, along with the head of the temple, Taro and her brother Raijin and his friend Marcus." Miki stated cheerfully.  
Kino's face saddened. "Of coarse . . . We haven't seen them after . . . Mayumi and Taro passed away."  
Miki and Kino both looked down, then Shizuka scratched her head. "Who's Mayumi and Taro?"  
"HEH!?!" Kino and Miki both dropped to the floor anime style, then jumped up. "Who's Mayumi and Taro!?!"  
"Heh heh heh." The group looked to Yoh, then the young shaman smiled and held his hand out to Shizuka. "Well, I can't remember you, but if my dad says you're okay, then I believe him."  
Shizuka smiled, then took Yoh's hand. "It's okay. I can't remember you either."  
The two began laughing together, then Miki smiled. "And a beautiful friendship blooms once again."  
"Get one with it brat! Why are you here!?!"  
The group looked to Yohmei, then Shizuka cleared her throat. "Well anyway, ever since I can remember I've been preparing for a special mission." She pulled a necklace out, than handed it to Manta. "I was to deliver this to Manta Oyamada."  
"Huh?" Manta took it, then looked deep into the gem seeing a moving light. "What's that."  
"Don't put it on yet. I gotta explain some stuff first. Okay, 3000 years ago, angels and demons existed above, below and on earth. There were two extremely powerful angels, one that went by the name of Yulin. Now, Yulin had a special purpose in life, which was to destroy one of the most powerful and mysterious demons to ever live. He went by the name . . . Asakura Hao."  
The group all cried in union. "Nani!?! Hao!?!"  
Shizuka nodded. "Hai!."  
Miki slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it! What hasn't that kisama done!?!"  
Yoh giggled. "Uh, skinny dipping?"  
Miki sighed. "No, I think there's something about that somewhere."  
Shizuka cleared her throat again, showing irritation in her voice. "Can I finish?"  
The group all nodded.  
"Anyway, Yulin was sent to destroy King Hao, but for some reason he was corrupted by darkness."  
Ryu sighed. "That sucks."  
"No kidding it sucks. The two teamed up together and killed many people. They were believed to be the most unstoppable couple of all time. Their power was matched by no one. No one, except the fallen angel's younger brother. His name was Manta."  
Manta's face reddened. "Really?"  
Shizzy nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, he was soon sent to murder both King Hao and Yulin. It was hard, but he soon accomplished his goal, except before the two died, King Hao vowed to reincarnate himself into the world again, then Yulin said that he would also return when King Hao was in his weakest state, so he could protect him."  
"So what are you saying?"  
Kino turned to Horo Horo. "Isn't obvious? King Hao has been reincarnated into twins, putting him in his weakest state, so Yulin has returned to help him."  
Ren looked over to Horo Horo. "Yeah, Ainu-baka. Quit being a dumb ass."  
Yoh's expression hardened. "I guess that means . . . we'll probably have to fight oni-cha . . . I mean, Hao again, huh?"  
Shizuka nodded.  
Yoh sighed. "So, where was he last seen?"  
"He was last seen near Fumbari Temple. My brother gave me this to bring to Manta-sama."  
Manta stared at the necklace. "What is it for?"  
"Well, after the angel Manta heard the threat of the two demons returning again, he asked for his soul to be placed in the gem of that necklace so once Yulin returned, he could also come back and defeat him again."  
"But what does that have to do with me?"  
Yoh looked to Manta. "Shizzy, do you mean . . ."  
"Yep."  
The group all stared at the small teen, then Manta growled. "What are you saying!?!"  
Shizuka smiled . "What I'm saying Manta, is you're the reincarnation of Manta, the Angel of justice."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chuck: So how was the first chappy? Does it spark anyone's intrest? Well please R&R! *lays on a cloud and begins to write the next chapter* 


	3. Introducing Manta, Angel of Justice

Chuck: *hops out of cloud* Well I finally did it. I typed chappy two. *dances around, then suddenly looks down at review box* Gahh! Two reviews!?! THAT'S IT!?! *starts to cry* WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Hao: Chuck, you're embarrising yourself again.  
  
Chuck: Oh, sowwy. Well anyway, PLEASE R&R. I'M DESPERATE!!!!!!  
  
Hao: Looks more like you're nuts.  
  
Chuck: *looks to Hao with narrowed eyes, then suddenly punches him.* Shyaddap!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 Introducing Manta, The Angel of Justice  
  
"I'm . . . an angel?"  
"Yep! Well, your body is."  
Manta looked down at his small body. "Wow."  
Yoh giggled. "I always knew you were special."  
Manta blushed. "Yoh -kun . . ."  
"How can Manta defeat someone like Yulin?"  
Shizuka looked to Anna. "All Manta has to do is put on the necklace, then the soul of the past Manta will enter the body and the rest will take care of itself."  
Manta nodded, then was about to put it on when Shizuka suddenly grasped his wrist.  
"I must warn you, when he enters you, it will be like no other possession anyone in this room has ever seen or felt. The soul will transform your body, and take full control. You will either be part of his conscious, which will allow you to communicate with him, or you will fall asleep, but don't worry. It's not permanent. After the possession has freed his soul from the gem, he will be able to leave your body like a normal spirit."  
Manta nodded once more, then looked up at Yoh. "Yoh-kun . . . I . . ."  
"See ya later." Yoh said, understanding that Manta had to do it.  
Manta smiled, then slowly placed the necklace on.  
"Good luck, Manta-sama."  
Tamao's voice seemed to echo in Manta's subconscious, then he slowly fell into a deep slumber as his body began to change.  
Manta's body began to glow, then there was a blast of light. Ryu covered Ren, Horo, Kino and Lyserg, while Faust covered Tamao, Yohmei and Anna, and Miki covered Yoh, and the spirits in ghost ball mode.  
After a few minutes the glowing stopped, then Yoh stared in astonishment. "Man . . .ta?"  
A tall man with long blond/brown hair with white streaks stood before them, staring with a stunned expression. "What . . . happened? What's going on!?!"  
Shizuka stepped forward. "Greetings, Manta-sama. I have been sent from a very important temple that I can't remember the name of to welcome you to the 21th century. How ya doin'!?!"  
"21th century? What am I doing here?"  
"Don't you remember? You volunteered yourself to be put in the necklace you're now wearing so you could come back into your body to fight Yulin when he returned."  
"Nani!" Manta drew his sword. "Where is he?!?"  
Yoh looked to Shizuka. "Uh, Shizuka, what happened to Manta?"  
Shizuka smiled. "It's like I said. He's become the person he was before. The Angel of Justice, Manta."  
The angel lifted his sword. "Who . . . are you?"  
"Ah!" Seeing the sword, Shizuka jumped back, grabbed a book from the table and threw it at Manta's head. "WHAT THE . . .!" Manta dodged it, then frowned. "What's your problem!?! Oh, never mind! I don't have time for this!" He suddenly leapt out the window and began running down the road.  
"Hey wait!" Yoh quickly jumped out into the stormy night, then the group followed.  
  
As Manta ran, his mind was plagued with questions."What's happening!?! I thought he would be gone forever! Wait, does that mean . . . Oh no!"  
"Hey, wait up!"  
Manta looked back. "Back off! This is none of your concern!"  
Yoh frowned. "Of coarse it's my concern! You're Manta!"  
The chase continued for about 20 minutes, until Manta suddenly stopped and turned to them. "What do you want?"  
Yoh caught his breath, then slowly walked over to him. "You're our friend. We wanna help you."  
As he got closer, he became familiar to the angel. "Where am I?"  
Yoh smiled. "You're in Tokyo, Japan."  
"Tokyo?"  
"Yeah."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Asakura . . ."  
"Asakura?"  
"Hai."  
The older Manta stared at Yoh, then suddenly jumped up. "You!"  
"Nani?" Yoh suddenly found himself pressed against a wall, a sword to his throat.  
"Yoh!" The group, went to battle stance, when Shizuka suddenly jumped in front of Manta. "Don't do it, guys! It's not his fault!"  
"Huh?"  
The group backed up, then Shizuka placed her hand on the sword. "Look, Manta-sama, You've got it all wrong. I thought the same thing, but don't worry, it's not him."  
Manta began pushing the sword into Yoh's throat, but Yoh began to push it away. "Manta, stop it! I'm. . . not King Hao." The young brunette struggled to say.  
"Kisama! I thought I sent you to hell!"  
Yoh quickly brought his leg up and kicked the sword away, then wrapped his arms around Manta. "Manta, are you still in there?"  
"Let go of me!"  
"No, not until you realize I'm not King Hao!"  
Amidamaru cringed. "Yoh-dono, I'll . . ."  
"Don't do it."  
The samurai looked to Shizuka. "Nande?"  
"I think Yoh-sama should handle this!"  
The group backed down again, and watched Yoh and Manta.  
Manta began flailing, trying to throw Yoh off, but he wouldn't budge. "Get off me!" He suddenly began giving off white flames of energy. "Get off!!!"  
"Iyada!!!" Yoh then began giving off his own flames, except his were blue. Their flames began getting brighter and brighter.  
"What are they doing!?!' Horo cried.  
Shizuka pulled a small book out from under her robes. She then flipped through the pages and smiled. "Their trying to overpower each other." she stated.  
The group watched in amazement as the flames grew. It lasted for about 5 minutes, until Yoh began feeling funny.  
"What's . . . happening? I feel really warm and sleepy." After that Yoh suddenly fell limp.  
"Yoh!" The group rushed to him, but it was Manta who caught him. The group froze, fearing for Yoh's life.  
"Please don't hurt him! He's not King Hao!" Mikihisa cried.  
"What happened to Danna?" Ryu asked.  
Shizuka smiled. "I get to be smart again! Yea!" She began to hop around with joy, then suddenly became solemn. "Manta-sama is a figure of holiness and peace. His power was much too seductive for Yoh-sama's soul. Yoh-sama became at peace."  
Manta looked down at Yoh in confusion, then looked back at the others. "I . . . I could never overpower King Hao. This . . . this can't be him." He lifted Yoh up more, and moved his bangs out of his face, staring for a few seconds, then he opened Yoh's eyes. His face showed shock. "His eyes . . . they're not his. Hao's are silver and dark. These eyes are brown and . . . different." He closed them, then stared at Yoh. "Who are you?"  
Shizuka smiled and walked over. "Manta-sama, we've got a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Mmm . . . mm . . . mh . . . hmm . . . huh?" Yoh slowly opened his eyes to find himself in his futon. "Nani? What . . . what happened?"  
"You're awake."  
Yoh looked over and saw Angelic Manta sitting by his side. "Man . . . ta?"  
"Gommen, Yoh-san. Your friends have explained about you being my reincarnation's friend, and what has happened over the last year with your kisama brother."  
Yoh hung his head. "Well, he wasn't that bad."  
"Not that bad!?! He devoured your soul and tried to kill your friends."  
"Still, it wasn't his fault."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing. Just some stuff I saw when I was inside of him."  
Manta was about to ask about it, when he suddenly heard someone knock on the door.  
"Yoh-kun, Manta, dinner's ready." It was Lyserg.  
"Sankyuu, Lyserg. We'll be down in a minute." Yoh stood up shakily, then smiled seeing his robes were on. "How did . . ." Yoh saw Manta's cheeks grow red, then he giggled. "Manta, did you . . . change me into these?"  
"Well, I thought you'd sleep better if you were in your robes, so I . . ."  
Yoh smiled, then hugged him. "Sankyuu, but I have a feeling I need to wear my clothes."  
"Hai." Manta watched as Yoh quickly slipped out of his robes and into a dark blue sweater, and black denim jeans, only putting his headphones on his neck with his bear talon necklace. "Let's go."  
"Aa, Yoh-san."  
  
The two walked downstairs, then just as they were about to sit down to eat, the door was opened, then in walked a tall man with long silver hair with golden streaks.  
Manta stared in horror. "Y. . . You!"  
"Konban wa, Ototo."  
The group jumped up, then Yoh turned to Angelic Manta. "Manta, who is this?"  
"This . . . this is Yulin."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chuck: *sleeps* .........  
  
Hao: Yeah, uh, Chuck sorta had insomnia last night, so she hasn't slept in well over 38 hours, so I'm just gonna talk for her. You know the drill. Hope you enjoyed, R&R, yada yada yada.  
  
Chuck: ............Ah! Killer stuffed monkeys!............  
  
Hao: Shhhh. 


	4. Yulin Steps In

Chuck: Well, got at least 1 review! Yea!!! dances around  
  
Hao: You're sad.  
  
Chuck: Shut up! Anyway, please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3 Yulin steps in  
  
Manta stared in horror. "Y. . . You!"  
"Konbanwa, Ototo."  
The group jumped up, then Yoh turned to Angelic Manta. "Manta, who is this?"  
"This . . . this is Yulin."  
Yulin grinned. "It's nice to see you still remember me."  
Manta pulled his sword out. "What do you want?"  
"What do you think? To find my lover of coarse."  
"LOVER!?!" The group all looked at Shizuka.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the two demons were in love."  
Yulin looked over to Yoh, then his eyes brightened. "Welly, welly, wely welly, folks. What do we have here?" Yulin suddenly disappeared, then reappeared behind Yoh.  
Manta whipped around. "Yoh!"  
Yulin suddenly started pulling Yoh's cheeks, as a grandmother would. "He's not as sexy as Hao, but he sure is cute. Look how far his cheeks stretch." He then began bringing his hands down Yoh's sides and down his waist, grinning as Manta's face became red with rage.  
"Get your hands off of him."  
"Now Ototo, share." The fallen angel, then suddenly grabbed just above Yoh's waist. "Look, love handles!"  
His sides being pulled, Yoh cried out, then suddenly pulled out Harasume, attempting to cut Yulin's hands off. "Get off me!"  
Yulin jumped back, then smiled. "Well, well. This kitten's got claws."  
Yoh cringed, then Amidamaru stuck his head out of the sword. "Yoh- dono, don't pick a fight with him. He's very powerful."  
Yoh sighed, then looked down. "I don't have love handles," he mumbled.  
"Oh, yes you do."  
Manta began lifting his sword again, but stopped himself.  
Yulin smiled. "Why don't you strike me? I wont fight."  
"It's not the time."  
The fallen angel sneered. "Face it, Bro. You're a goody goody."  
  
"What do you want!?!" Ryu cried, pulling out his bokuto.  
"Like I said, to find my lover. I just came here to get something." Yulin suddenly turned, then pressed his index finger on Yoh's forehead.  
They both glowed, then Yoh blinked in confusion. "What did you do?"  
"Just getting some info to find your better half." Yulin grinned as he looked around, then to Manta he said, "So, this is where your reincarnation lives. I gotta say I'm impressed. I always thought you'd be a beggar or somethin'. Oh well, I guess miracles happen once in awhile."  
Manta growled. "Get out!"  
"Man you're moody!" Yulin suddenly slammed his fist into the angels gut, sending him into the wall.  
"Manta!" Yoh ran over, then cringed as Yulin walked over.  
"Move it, kid. I got a score to settle with him."  
Yoh looked down and thought for a moment, then looked up again, now smiling. "Iyada."  
Yulin grinned. "Fine then, I'll start with you!" The demon shot his fist at Yoh, but it was suddenly caught. "Nani?"  
Shizuka stood in front of Yoh, holding the fist. "Don't hurt Yoh- sama!"  
"You're that priestess from the temple, aren't you?"  
"I ain't saying notin'."  
Yulin grinned. "Well, just so you know, I Mongolian barbecue out of your priest friends."  
Shizuka's eyes dilated. "Nani? Rajin . . . Marcus . . . and Chen are . . . gone?" Her eyes began to water. "Iyada . . . IYADA!"  
"Aw. That's so sad, but don't worry. You'll be joining them soon enough!"  
Blasts of fire began shooting at the young priestess, but she never felt the impact. "Nani?" She looked up, then stared as Mikihisa stood in front of her, shielding the blasts with his arm. "Miki!" she cried in a tiny little girl voice.  
Miki smiled. "Compared to Hao's fire when he was a baby, you're an ant."  
"It's because this limited amount of power was given to me by Hao." Yulin stopped, then smiled. "So, you're the one responsible for Hao's weakest state. Good on you, mate!" he laughed, giving Miki thumbs up. "If he hadn't been reincarnated as twins, I wouldn't have come back." The fallen angel suddenly brought his leg up and kicked Miki into a wall like Hao had kicked Yoh three months ago.  
"Dad!" Yoh ran to his father, then turned to Yulin. "If you already have the info you want why don't you leave!?!"  
"I suppose you're right. After all, I gotta find the good one" Yulin began to walk out of the En Inn, when he suddenly crouched down to Yoh and brushed his bangs out of his face. He looked deep into Yoh's eyes almost challenging him, then when Yoh stood his ground, he got a big grin. "You're defiantly King Hao." He then suddenly grabbed Yoh and kissed him passionately.  
"Hey!"  
Manta began kicking Yulin, then the fallen angel pulled Yoh away. "Love ya, honey!"  
Yoh's face reddened as the fallen angel swooped out of the hotel.  
  
Manta ran over to him. "Yoh-kun, are you all right!?!"  
"Hai! Just embarrassed."  
Manta wrapped his arms around him.  
"Uh Manta, it's okay. He only kissed me."  
"Yulin is a demon. That kiss could've been anything." After a few moments, the angel suddenly stood up. "Where is Hao?"  
"Last time we saw him, Yoh was making slicey slicey with him," Horo laughed.  
"You know, it wasn't that funny."  
The group looked to Yoh in confusion.  
"Where was Hao defeated?"  
Yoh looked to Manta. "Paqi Village, in America."  
"Well then. Let us go to this 'America'."  
The gang stared as Manta walked out the door, their eyes went wide. "Now!?!"  
Manta popped his head in, then frowned. "Of coarse now! What did you think!?!"  
The gang all laughed sheepishly, then quickly began packing.  
Manta stared. "Nani? What are you doing?"  
Horo popped his head out. "We must pack. It's not every day we go to America."  
Manta stared in confusion, then walked over to Yoh. "Why are you guys packing?"  
"Well, you see Manta. In the 21 century, we have more needs."  
"Needs? What are you talking about? Back in my day I only needed my wings and a sword."  
"Well, things are a lot different now."  
"Different?"  
"For instance, we need clothes, and tooth brushes and jamie jams."  
"Yoh, stop thinking about bed and come help me pack!"  
"Uh, yes Anna!"  
Yoh ran out of the room, leaving the angel alone.  
"Nani?" Manta tilted his head in confusion, then began going through Yoh's suitcase. As he looked he found robes, a tooth brush, another pair of jeans, and a blue Hawaiian shirt. "What does he need all of these for?" He continued to look, then suddenly pulled out Harasume. The katana seemed to glisten and glow in the moonlight that shone through a nearby window. "Such a brilliant sword."  
"Aa. Yoh-dono and I think so too."  
"Huh?" Manta turned to Amidamaru. "This . . . belongs to Yoh-kun?"  
"Aa."  
Manta swung it gracefully. "How can he posses such a weapon of beauty? He's so . . . common, yet . . . different. "  
"Yoh-dono may appear like every other shaman, but look closer, open up, and you'll soon find what attracts you, as well as your reincarnation."  
  
Manta blushed, set the sword back in the bag, then Yoh walked back in. "I'm back!" The rest of the gang stepped out of their rooms with their bags, then the young shaman put the rest of his items in his bag, then took the headphones of his neck and placed them on his head. "Well, Let us go."  
  
Chuck: You know the drill. Please R&R! - 


	5. Truth Through the Sakai

Chuck: Ne! sits up I'm just gonna keep this short and sweet. Here's the next chappy. -  
  
Note: (This chapter is rated DS, for Drunk Spirits)  
  
Chapter 4 The Flight to the Dessert/ Truth Through the Sakai  
  
It took about half an hour to get on the plane, what with convincing Tamara and Mannoko to let them borrow the plane. They had gotten the plane on condition that they wouldn't damage it. So now, 5 hours later, after four food fights, and game of kamikaze with Horo and Shizuka, they were all now seated and awaiting the desert.  
Angelic Manta had finally left his body, letting Manta regain consciousness.  
"How ya feeling, Manta?"  
"Just tired."  
Yoh giggled, then sat Manta in his lap. "Your angel form is pretty cool."  
"Sou kaa?"  
The spirit ball mode of the angel suddenly appeared in front of Manta. "Arigatou, Manta. If not for you lending your body to me, I might've never saw the light of day again."  
Manta laughed sheepishly. "It's okay. Seeing how I'm your reincarnation, I guess it was sorta my duty to let you, huh?"  
"Well, maybe?"  
Yoh smiled, then took the small angel and sat him in his lap. "It's good to see you two get along well." All was silent for a moment, when Yoh suddenly looked up. "Hey! Angel Manta?"  
"Aa?"  
"Why don't we call you P.M?"  
"P.M?" The ghost cocked an eyebrow.  
"Ya! For Past Manta."  
P.M's face of blue light became stained with pink. "Well, if you wish, Yoh-kun. Uh, I gotta go!" The blushing ghost floated to the back of the plane, where the other ghosts awaited him.  
  
P.M was suddenly grabbed and slammed into the wall, now out of ghost- ball mode. "Nani!?!" He looked upon the green ghost in confusion. "What do you want?"  
"So you're an angel, huh!?!"  
"Yeah."  
"So I guess that makes you better then me, huh!?!"  
"Well, I don't know you, but yes."  
Tokageroh was about to punch the angel, when he suddenly felt a hand grip his shoulder. "Eh?" It was Amidamaru.  
"Tokageroh, I hate to admit, but everyone's better then you."  
P.M smiled, happy he shared the thought.  
"Tokageroh, leave him alone," Mosuke ordered lazily, holding a bottle of wine.  
P.M smiled as Tokageroh released him, then cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you all have alcohol?"  
Mosuke grinned. "Come sit my friend, and I shall show you a world in which you've never seen."  
  
An hour later, the spirits all sat laughing, then effects of alcohol still in effect.  
Bason laughed. "I love dresses!"  
"Koro koro ko kororo!" The small ainu spirit giggled, finishing her sentence with a hiccup.  
Tokageroh grinned. "Oh yeah, Kory? Well I love faucets!"  
"Amidamaru, my love. We must share our feelings for one another. We must be free!!!" Mosuke suddenly jumped up and began screaming. "WE MUST BE FREE!!!" The blacksmith suddenly jumped up, ripped clothes off and ran to the shamans.  
Screams were heard from the front of the plane, then Amidamaru laughed, and looked to P.M. "I love shiny things."  
P.M began to laugh, then wrapped his arm around the samurai. "Sonny boy, back in my day we didn't need shiny things. All we needed was a sword and wings, coarse that was the style at the time."  
Amidamaru grinned. "I love underwear!"  
P.M spat up some wine, then grinned. "You know what I love? I love your partner!"  
Amidamaru giggled a little, then suddenly blinked, becoming sober. "What?"  
"I love your Yoh. He's, how you say, hot! I mean, if King Hao was the way Yoh is, I can see why Yulin betrayed us."  
Amidamaru stared, then quickly went into a tape recorder and began recording Manta's confessions, which continued for half an hour.  
  
"Hao-sama! Hao-sama wake up!" The small African boy continued to dig as he was occasionally carried by the wind. "Hao-sama, can you hear me!?!"  
"Opacho . . . I can't breath . . ."  
"Don't worry, Hao-sama! I'll get you out of there!" Opacho suddenly became a shrew and began digging furiously, until he spotted Hao's hair. "Hao-sama!" After a few more minutes, Opacho began shaking Hao. "Hao-sama? Hao-sama!?!"  
Hao's silver eyes slowly opened. "Opacho?"  
"Hao-sama!" The small boy wrapped his arms around Hao. "Daijoubu?"  
"Aa . . . I think." Hao tried to stand, then suddenly held his chest and dropped to his knees.  
"Hao-sama!?!"  
Hao looked up. "Opacho, I don't think I can get up."  
"Doshite?"  
"I don't know. I just feel really sick." Hao-cringed in pain, then began to fall forward, when he was suddenly caught by someone. "Huh?" He looked up, then stared at the tall man before him. "Who are you?"  
The man smiled. "Daijoubu. I'll take care of you."  
Hao squinted, then his eyes lit up. "It's you."  
  
The group was sleeping soundly, when Yoh slowly opened his eyes.  
Manta looked up. "Doshite?"  
"I don't know . . ."  
  
"Are you alright, Manta-san?"  
P.M opened his eyes, then frowned at Amidamaru. "That was truly a drink brewed by fiery imps form the depths of hell."  
Amidamaru smiled. "Still, it's always interesting to see how it effects people, such as making them admits things." He lifted the tape recorder. "Speaking of admitting things, it looks like you're have more to say then you're letting on."  
"Huh?" P.M listened as Amidamaru played back parts of the tape.  
"I'd like to oversoul with Yoh in more ways then one. I mean, what he lacks in chest he makes up in hips, and ass. God, I'd like to get a piece of that. Oh yeah."  
Amidamaru quickly stopped the tape, then raised an eyebrow while P.M stared in humiliation. "See what I mean?"  
Tokageroh grinned. "You said a lot worse then that."  
P.M's face became beet red. "I . . . I . . ."  
"I think you'd better keep away from the booze when you're thinking about Yoh, eh P.M.S?"  
The angel frowned at Tokageroh. "Shut up!"  
Amidamaru placed the recorder down, then his expression hardened. "Kidding aside, I'd prefer if you didn't think such things about Yoh-dono. He's still very young."  
P.M nodded, then the spirits looked up hearing someone coming.  
Ren popped his head in, sniffed, then frowned. "Alright, listen up, ya old drunks! We'll be landing in abour half an hour, so get ready and clean your mess up." He then looked to the right. "And for god's sake, someone PLEASE wake Mosuke up and tell him to put his damn clothes on! Lyserg's had enough traumatic experiences, let alone the striptease from earlier!"  
"Hai!"  
The spirits hurriedly cleaned up, then went to the front of the plane, where the shamans awaited them. They were all looking out the windows.  
Yoh scanned the dessert sand, until his eyes dilated.  
Manta looked to him. "Yoh-kun, what's wrong?"  
"I can feel him."  
"Who?"  
"Hao. He's . . . he's alive. We . . . we gotta get down there!" The plane landed, and with that, then group began their search for Hao.  
  
Chuck: Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be  
MUCH longer. Oh and through the following chapters, Yoh is kinda a  
tool, but it 's nothing personal. It' only because he's reincarnated  
from King Hao, plus, it helps the story run. 


	6. Old Faces, New Discoveries

Chuck: Yo! Um, Okay. First of all, I'd like to give thanks to Krystal Asakura for being the ONLY one to review my Fic, other then my sis Falcon Strife. Sankyuu, Krystal! - Second of all, I'm proud to say that this chapter is MUCH longer! Yea!!! hops around Well, I guess all I have left to say is PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! IT'S SO DISCOURAGING ONLY HAVING ONE PERSON REVIEW, SO PLEASE HELP ME KEEP MY SANITY!!! Peace out! - huggles Yoh beanie  
  
Note: (When P.M has possessed Manta his name will be typed as Manta, unless I forget this fact, in which case it will be typed P.M. Sorry if this confuses anyone.)  
  
Chapter 5 Old Faces, New Discoveries  
  
The group ran through the familiar dessert, never stopping for a brake.  
As they did, the small Oyamada began to stagger. "Yoh-kun . . . Yoh- kun, I can't keep up!" He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back, then was suddenly surrounded by black. "Nani!?!" He looked around. "What . . . what's happening?"  
"I've possessed you again."  
Manta looked up, recognizing the voice of his former self. "P.M?"  
"Aa."  
"Where am I?"  
"Your soul is in my subconscious."  
"Your subconscious?"  
"Aa."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means, you can see what I see, but you can only watch and talk to me."  
"So . . . I'm a puppet."  
P.M giggled. "Yeah, pretty much."  
Manta sighed, then sat down as two oval shaped screens appeared in front of him. "Huh?" He looked through, then saw Yoh running in front of him. "So, I'm still looking through my eyes?"  
"Yep."  
"Well, alright."  
  
The group continued to run for fifteen minutes, until three figures were suddenly spotted.  
They skidded to a stop, then Yoh squinted, and a relieved smiled spread on his face. "You're okay."  
  
Yulin continued carrying his love as the small African boy followed, then he looked up, and smiled. "Well, fancy meeting you here."  
Manta cringed, then drew his sword.  
Hao's eyes slowly opened, then he looked over. "What do you plan to do?"  
The sword began to glow. "I plan to defeat you two!"  
Hao sighed, then snuggled his face back into Yulin. "Yulin, could we finish this quick? I'm still not feeling well."  
"Hao . . ."  
Hao looked up, then stared at his brother. "Hm? Yoh?"  
Yoh gazed at the huge scar that ran down Hao' then felt his stomach turn.  
Hao grinned, then pulled away from Yulin and stood tall. "How about, I fight you guys, while Yulin fights Manta?"  
"Kisama!" Manta shot at Hao, but suddenly received a blow to the gut.  
  
"Stay away from Hao!"  
The angel slid across the sand, then slowly stood. "You know what!?! I accept your challenge!"  
  
Hao moved aside, then looked to the shaman. "Are you ready?"  
Yoh took a step forward. "Hao . . ." He stared deep into his brother's eyes, then sighed. "He still has you."  
"Who has me?"  
Yoh looked down, remaining silent.  
"I guess conversation's over then, huh?" Hao's fingers suddenly morphed into jagged claws, then he shot at his twin.  
"Yoh!" Anna tried to help, but a cloud of sand quickly rose as the glowing claws came closer to Yoh, throwing Anna back. "Yoh!"  
The sound of steel was heard, then when the dust cleared, Yoh could be seen blocking his brother's attacks.  
Hao sneered as he continued to strike. "I see you're stronger."  
Yoh smiled. "Heh heh! Ya! I've been training."  
  
Meanwhile, not too far away, Manta and Yulin fought.  
The younger angel would occasionally freeze for a breath, then would strike back.  
Yulin smiled. "Do you honestly think you can beat me?"  
"I did the last time."  
"That was under different circumstances!"  
Manta sneered. "Oh yes, as I remember you were trying to protect that bastard."  
Yulin's eyes dilated. "Nani!?!"  
"You heard me! King Hao is nothing but a bastard from Hell."  
"Kisama!!! How dare you speak of Hao-chan like that!!!" The demon was suddenly covered in a dark blue glow, then he suddenly released a large blast of blue energy, throwing the group in an explosion .  
After a few moments, Manta sat up. "Oh, my head. Guys? Guys!?!" He quickly stood up, then jumped back seeing Hao and Yulin.  
Yulin was cradling the young shaman in his arms. "Hao-chan! Hao-chan, wake up!"  
Hao slowly opened his eyes. "Yulin-chan?"  
"Hao-chan, are you alright!?!"  
"I feel . . . really weak."  
"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you somewhere safe." The demon looked to Manta, then sneered. "Good luck, finding your friends." and with that, the demon disappeared.  
  
Manta cringed, then began looking around frantically. "Guys? Guys!?!" He began to run through the dessert. "Guys! Yoh-kun! Where are you!?!" He kept running, until he spotted a glowing blue ball. "Amidamaru!" He ran over. "Amidamaru, where's Yoh?"  
"I can sense him around here."  
Manta closed his eyes, then began walking.  
"Manta-dono, what are you doing?"  
"I'm trying to pinpoint Yoh-kun's location." He finally stopped. "He's here!" He suddenly began digging until he spotted a hand. "Yoh-kun!" He continued to dig, until Yoh's body was visible, then he lifted him out of the sand. "Yoh-kun! Yoh-kun, daijobu!?!"  
Yoh's eyes fluttered open, then he smiled. "Aa."  
"Hey! We're over here!"  
The three looked, then smiled when they saw Mikihisa, followed by the rest of the gang.  
Yoh jumped up. "Yo!"  
They were joined by the group, then Manta smiled. "Are you all alright?"  
Horo stretched, then grinned. "Aa! They weren't so tough!"  
"That was merely a warning."  
Shock stained the groups eyes, then hey all looked down sadly.  
Yoh looked to one another, then grinned. "Uh, daijoubu?"  
The group looked up.  
"Perhaps, we should find somewhere to rest. Things wont get better if we stay lost in this dessert."  
The group nodded then began to walk through the unforgiving sandstorm that began to brew.  
  
About half an hour later, The sandstorm cleared up, revealing a village in the distance.  
Anna sighed. "Good, we can rest there."  
As the came closer, Faust tilted his head. "Nani? Hey, guys? Doesn't that village seem familiar?"  
The group looked to Faust, then looked back.  
"It looks like Pache village," Ren stated.  
They continued to get closer, then Miki began to jog. "That is Pache village!"  
The group followed, until they finally reached the village. They stared in amazement as they scanned the area, seeing tourists entering the familiar hotels and food courts.  
Yoh stared. "Pache village? But how . . ."  
"Yoh-kun!"  
"Huh?" The gang turned to one of the hotels, where two familiar men in jeans and jackets walked out. One with similar bangs to Yoh's was waving. "Yoh-kun!"  
Yoh squinted a little, then finally smiled and waved. "Yo, Silva! Yo, Karim!"  
Followed by Karim, Silva ran up to the group. "We weren't expecting you."  
Looking around, Horo scratched his head. "What's going on here? Is there another shaman fight?"  
Karim grinned. "Of coarse not. Two months ago, all of the remaining Patch tribe members met up and we decided to build another Pache village. One that doesn't disappear."  
Tamao looked around. "Two months ago? How were you able to build so quickly?"  
Karim let out a hearty laugh, then looked back down to them. "We had help from our spirits. Plus one of your friends came and help."  
Ren tilted his head. "One of our friends?"  
Karim nodded, then a familiar laugh was suddenly heard.  
"Hoy!"  
The group looked to where the voice had come from, then smiled seeing the familiar shaman from New York, followed by his jaguar spirit.  
"Chocolove!" Horo quickly ran up and the two high fived. "How ya been!?!"  
"Great! My act's really picking up, but I had this feeling like I should come back here, then when I did, I saw these guys setting up the new village, so I decided to lend a hand!"  
Ren smirked. "Hmpf! It appears The Ren is back together again."  
"Aa." Chocolove then looked to Manta. "Nani? Who's he?"  
"I am the great angel, Manta Oyamada."  
"No really, who are you?"  
Yoh giggled, as P.M's face grew red with annoyance. "He's serious, Chocolove. It turns out that Manta is reincarnated from a 3000 year old angel. See!" Yoh suddenly bopped Manta in the chest, releasing P.M.  
Regaining full control Manta suddenly fell to his knees, being caught by Yoh.  
"Manta, daijoubu?"  
"Hai. Just tired out."  
Silva looked to P.M. "So then, he's returned?"  
"They both have. Yulin got to Hao before we could."  
Silva looked down. "Damn it!"  
"Wait! You know about P.M and Yulin?"  
Silva looked to Shizuka. "Aa. When I found out that my father was King Hao, I began researching through ancient text."  
P.M looked down, then sighed. "I can't believe they got away."  
"I can. Hao is a very sneaky person, and from what I hear about Yulin,  
I'd say he's the same." The group looked to Anna.  
"Anna . . ." Yoh suddenly looked to P.M. "What did you do to make him so mad, anyway?"  
"Just hit his weakness. That's all."  
  
Karim smiled. "Well, since you're here, why don't you stay in one of the hotels? I recommend mine and Silva's!"  
Anna cocked an eyebrow. "Neh? Why should we choose your's?"  
'Well . . ." Silva and Karim suddenly pulled a Team Rocket, ripping of their clothes to reveal two blue kimonos.  
Sliva grinned. "Our hotel comes with good food at low prices, baths, showers . . ."  
". . . and . . . . COMPLIMENTARY PAJAMAS!" Karim suddenly pulled up items of clothing.  
Anna frowned. "Those are just p.j bottoms and t-shirts."  
"Look the p.j bottoms were hard enough to spring for, okay? Now, who wants a white shirt with white p.j bottoms covered in light blue stars."  
"Me!" Yoh suddenly ran over and took the clothing as Karim led him into the hotel, leaving the group staring in disbelief.  
"I think our fearless leader just picked our hotel," Ren sighed in annoyance.  
They were about to walk into the hotel, when they suddenly heard music begin playing. "Nani?"  
Yoh and Karim popped their heads out.  
"What;'s that?" Yoh asked.  
Silva growled. "Oh no! It's him again!"  
Karim joined his friend then they quickly ran down the street, followed by the gang.  
  
When they arrived to the scene, the group stopped seeing the battle field for the shaman fights was now equipped with a large stage, where a men with jet black hair and robes stood singing and dancing around to a upbeat sung by a girl.  
Another man stood at the side of the stage yelling at his friend. "Marcus, get down from there!"  
"Odoru SHIRUETTO kono mama zutto! Toki wo wasurete kaze ni RIZUMU makase! Furikaerazu aruite ikou! Kimi ga iru kara tsuyoku natte'ku yo!"  
Silva and Karim both quickly ran over, and unplugged the microphone.  
"Hey!"  
The two men looked to the singing fool. "We told you to stay off that stage!"  
"Aw, but it's fun! Tell him Raijin!"  
The red head looked up in embarrassment. "I am SO sorry! I promise he wont do this again."  
Silva nodded. "See that he doesn't or we'll kick both of ya out!"  
Marcus jumped off the stage, then began to pout. "Meanie!"  
"MARCUS! ONII-CHAN!"  
The two men looked up, then smiled seeing Shizuka run up.  
The young priestess threw her arms around Raijin. "I thought you were dead! He said he made Mongolian Barbeque out of you two!"  
Raijin's face softened. "Aa, but you must remember Imoto, I also carry the power of flames. Once the demon left I simply absorbed the flames, then converted into healing energy to heal Marcus."  
Marcus waved. "Yo, Shizzy!"  
"Is Chen okay!?!"  
"Aa. We only had enough money for two plane tickets, so he stayed back at the temple."  
Shizuka smiled, then looked to Marcus. "Marcy!"  
"Shizzy!"  
The two lunged at each other, then began hugging.  
The group cocked their eyebrows, then Yoh giggled. "I guess these are the guys Shizuka was talking about earlier."  
Raijin looked up to Yoh, and stared for about 10 seconds, then his eyes widened. "Hao . . . uh . . . Yoh-sama!" He suddenly ran over and hugged Yoh. "You're okay!"  
"Uh . . . I don't know you."  
'Yoh, it's me ! Remember when you were 4? I was like your older brother."  
P.M frowned. "Why did you call him Hao!?!"  
Kino sighed. "We'll explain that later."  
P.M looked to Kino, then nodded.  
Horo tilted his head. "So, Marcus, why were ya singing that song?"  
Marcus released Shizuka, then grinned. "Haven't you heard?" He suddenly pointed to a poster on the wall that showed a Japanese singer. "Koda Kumi's comin' to preform a concert. That song I was singing was one of her singles 'Come With Me'. Very cool!"  
Raijin looked to P.M, then stared. "You're . . . the angel Manta Oyamada."  
"Aa."  
"I want to show you something. All of you."  
"Huh?"  
Raijin suddenly pulled out a glowing orb from his robes.  
Tamao stared. "What's that?"  
"This is a record of the past from when Yulin betrayed the angels. Gather around. I want to show you it."  
The group did as they were told, then stared deep into the orb.  
"Now, using this orb I will transfer us all into the memories of the fallen one, Yulin Oyamada."  
Silva and Karim took a step back. "We'll stay here."  
Marcus smiled. "Hey, let me help!" The foolish priest ran over, then took Raijin's hand and began chanting with him, then in a matter of seconds, the group became small orbs of light, and disappeared into the orb.  
Silva quickly caught the orb, then looked down into it. "Be careful."  
  
Chuck: Told ya it was long.  
  
Hao: Holy frig, Chuck! I think about 8 people died trying to read that!  
  
Chuck: Shut up Hao! Remember, I still have your belt! points to belt around her waist  
  
Hao: Shyaduup! Hey, what's with the Koda Kumi concert?  
  
Chuck: Well, at tge moment she's my favourtie singer, so I wanted to honor her in my fic.  
  
Hao: Uh huh . . .  
  
Chuck: Well, I hope ya enjoyed! The next chapter has lots of emotion, so stayed tunned for Heaven's Fall: Chapter 6, Ethereal, Yulin's Love Story! - (Please R&R) 


	7. Ethereal, Yulin's Love Story

Chuck: Hewo! It's been awhile! I thought of some stuff to add to Yulin's memories, so I did. Hope everyone checks it out. Please R&R!!!! :))

(Note: When Yulin is talking, it'll be in Italic/ Also I do not own Shaman King or Final Fantasy XX-2)

(P.s: I've decided that P.M has short blond hair like Faust. Why this matters, I'm not sure -)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ethereal, Yulin's Love Story

Manta slowly opened his eyes, then stared seeing the group was surrounded in black. "Nani? What's happening?" He looked around and saw the gang all floating as well.

Raijin smiled. "Now I will use all my powers to capture the full essence of the memories."

Marcus grinned. "Don"t bother, R baby. I got it covered." The group suddenly appeared in a movie theater. "Nothin captures the moment like a theater."

Raijin frowned. "I was trying to keep it traditional."

A bowl of popcorn instantly appeared in Marcus lap, and a Pepsie in his hand. "Shh! It's starting."

The group became silent as the film began to play as well as a voice.

_"Hello, viewer. If you're watching this, you've obviously managed to find this document, in which case, I'm impressed and wont disappoint you. My name is Oyamada Yulin. I was once a warrior of heaven and a protector of innocence. I was feared, loved, hated. I was everything. I even had a little brother, and I was but a step away from becoming a full pledged god. So we arrive to the main question. Why did I throw it all away? Well, my story may seem like tale of betrayal and treason, but as always, those simpletons didn't see that my story was much greater, for behind the hate was a tale of love, devotion, . . . and death. It began only seven years after I was hatched. I had been out playing, such as any child, but then I spotted them . . ."_

The young angel looked up at the large gates that gaurded the realm. They were a pale marble, spiraled in deep silver and gold. "Wow! Their so pretty." He looked through the bars at the dark blue below the clouds. "I wonder what's down there? Hmm . . . Maybe I could . . ." He began to pull the gates, but they wouldn't budge. "Hey! Open, ya dang gates!" Yulin began using all his might to pull, and then they finally swung open. He held on tight as he was carried away from the ground, now suspended over the sky below. "Ah! Someone help!" The boy looked back, but found no one in sight, then just when he thought things couldn't get worse, his hands began to slip. "Oh, poppies!" and with that, he lost his grip and fell from the heavens. The fall felt like eternity, until he finally flet the impact of unforgiving stone. He laid motionless, staring up at the sky as his cheeks were staind with a mix of tears and rain. He suddenly heard footsteps approaching him.

"Well, what do we got here?" one voice said.

"He's got a glow around him. He must be a widdo angel." a second voice said.

The small angel began recieving kicks to his ribs, then he felt stones hitting his face.

"What's the matter little angel? Too stupid to defend youself?" the first voice laughed.

"Am I . . . in Hell . . .?"

"Aw, that's so sweet! The little baby can talk!" the second voice stated.

"Hey, you big bullies! Leave him alone!"

Yulin heard the boys yell, and run away, then he as a small figure approached the small angel's world went dark.

"Daijoubu?"

Yulin slowly opened his eyes, finding a small boy sitting by his side. "Huh?"

"Daijoubu?"

The angel sat up holding his head. "Yeah. It's just my head." He looked around to see they were in what appeared to be a small hut. There were few rooms, and the floor of the room he was in was covered in pillows and blankets. He looked up to the boy. "Who are you?"

"Hao."

"Hi! I'm Yulin!" He was about to stand, when he was suddenly laid back down.

"Shh. Lay down. You got beat up pretty good."

Yulin began studying the smaller boy. "You're a lot thinner and smaller than me, not to mention you're really pale. How old are you?"

"Four."

"I'm seven."

"Seven?"

"Aa, and look what I can do." Small wings sprouted from the angel's back.

Hao smiled. "You must be an angel."

"How'd ya guess?"

Hao placed his small hands on the angel's cheeks. "You're . . . so warm. I was always told angels were cold and shallow."

"Shallow? Me? Who'd tell ya somethin' like that?"

"My parents, before . . . they were . . ." The small boy look down.

"What happened?"

"They got . . . sick . . . real sick."

"When did they die?"

"About a month ago."

"Who are ya living with?"

"No one."

"You're . . . alone?"

"Aa."

Yulin placed his wrist on Hao's forhead. "You got a fever."

"I know."

"Well, why don't ya go to a doctor."

"No one will see me."

"Nande!?!"

"Because . . . because . . ." Hao raised his hands to Yulin, revealing a dark indigo glow around them.

Yulin quickly jumped up. "You're a demon!?!"

Hao nodded sadly. "Aa."

Yulin remained pressed against the wall, then he slowly approached as tears began to weld up in Hao's eyes. "You know . . . being a demon isn't so bad. It's like . . . being an angel, except . . . you're the opposite."

Hao looked up. "It still gets me in a lot of trouble. In fact . . ." Hao looked down. " . . . it was an angel who made my mommy and daddy sick. He was gonna do it to me too, but he said that bad animals eventually get put down."

Yulin frowned. "If you're so bad, why did you save me?"

"It . . . It . . . felt like the right thing to do."

"See! You're not bad just because you're a demon!"

Hao smiled softly. "Really?"

"Aa." The small angel crawled over, then placed his hand on Hao's chest. "Just stay still." His hand began to glow, then Hao smiled.

"I feel bettter."

Yulin nodded, then wrapped his arms around him.

Hao cuddled up to the other boy. "I feel really warm."

Yulin looked down, then stared seeing a scarlet glow surrounding them. "Huh? Nani?" He looked to the little boy, then smiled seeing he was dozing off. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

_"Though I had made that promise, It was obvious that I had to return home, so to avoid sad good-byes, I woke up before him, wrote a note, and left, and after a few years I soon forgot my little friend, becoming more like the other angels in heaven, but it all changed15 years later. . ."_

"Yulin! Yulin! Hurry up, boy!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

The god sighed, as his son stumbled around in his room. "Yulin, you're probably gonna be the only angel to miss his inauguration ball."

"Dad, give me a break!!!" The angel fell down the flight of stairs and landed in a heap in front of his father with a childish grin. "Besides, Manta's probably gonna miss his too!"

The seventeen year old poked his head out form behind his father, then smiled. "I will not!"

"Eaitherway, you can't acheive the rank of a god, until you go to your inauguration ball, then take on one last mission."

Yulin quickly pulled his pants on, then sighed. "Well, I think I'm ready."

His father smiled softly as he studied his elder son. "Yulin?"

"Yeah, father?"

"You look good."

Yulin sighed. "I feel like a made-updoll."

"Maybe so, but it's the made-up doll."

"Maybe so, but it's themade-up dolls that get the ladies. Now come on! Manta, you too!"

As they apprached the room, he saw human souls at the gates being rejected. "Father, why aren't they allowed in?"

"Because they are tainted, wicked souls that love the same gender."

"But father . . ."

"Yulin, m'boy, you'll soon learn how things are truly run up here. It may not seem pleasent, but it's been working."

_"This was the night I had dreamt of for most of my life. It meant growth,approval, andbecoming a god, butthe night wasn't as joyful as I had imagined it, because I knew my father expected me tobe sophisticated and not act like my usual carefree self. So I stood there, by the buffet table watching as the angels and gods danced to light-hearted music and song."_

The angel stood quietly as his family and friends danced. Lights flashed, laughter filled the air; even his clumsy younger brother was enjoying himslef as he attempted to dance with one of his friends. "Everyone's having a great time, so I guess I should be happy, but why do I feel so . . . empty?" He looked to the glass ceiling with a sigh, when he suddnely gazedupon a shooting star. "Huh?" is glided across the sky slowly, then faded away. "Uh, that was kinda weird." He then felt a familiar presence in the room. He looked around, until he spotted a women with long bown hair coming down her back. She wore a short black skirt that almost came to her knees and abluish/purple shirt with lace surrounding thecollar, andcoming around the bottom of the shirt. She stood stairing at the sky as well, then looked to him and smiled playfully. "Nani?" She began to approach him, then took his hands. "Um . . . Hello?"

She remained silent.

"Miss, can I help you?"

"Come dance."

"What?"

"Come and dance with me."

"Uh . . ." He was suddnely lead away form the table and onto the dance floor.Quickly being set into ballroom stance, the women continued to push her will upon him. "Why am I letting her do this? I'm usually not this shy, or easily dominated."They began dancing gracefully, but then soon speeded up, until they bumped into another couple.

The women simply looked to them, and stuck her tongue, then smiled once again at her dance partner.

"Who is she? I know her but . . ."

They continued to dance, soonslowing down and fitting in with thecrowd, then as Yulin pulled her close to him, the lights went low, and fireworks began to shoot into the sky. Everyone stood still as they watched the magical display, then Yulin gained the courage to comfront his mystery girl. He looked down to her. "Who are you?"

She quickly put a finger to her lips and shushed him playfully. "Shhh. It's a secret."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry, but this ball must be interupted."

Everyone looked to the door to see two exhausted angels.

"We chased a demon in here, not too long ago, but he escaped. We have reason to believe he is in this room." All was silent.

Yulin cringed, then suddenly felt his dance partner pull away from him and start sneaking to the back door. He followed quietly.Once she had exited the room, he followedthen spoke up. "Who are you?"

She turned to him, then once again smiled. "I told you. It's a secret."A whistle was heard then she suddenly shot for the window, and leaping through it perfectly,disappeared from sight.

_"I still had yet to learn the true identity of my mystery dancer.It wasn't until The angels were assembled that I found out a bit more . . ." _

"Nani?"

"You must defeat the demon Hao."

"But he's done nothing wrong."

"It doesn't matter. It's said that he has tides with the underworld."

Yulin frowned. "Don't all demons have tides with the underworld?"

"Yes, but his seems different. Stronger even. If you wish to achieve the full rank of a god, you must finish this last task."

Yulin's father stepped forward. "Besides, he tried to assasinate you."

"Huh?"

"He disguised himself as a women, so he could woe you over, then kill you."

A rookie angel grinned. "Man, I wish someonewould try and assasinate me like that."

"That can be arranged!" an elder god threatened.

Yulin sighed. "As you wish, m'lords." and with that he walked out of the gods' chamber.

"Oni-chan, what's wrong?"

Yulin looked to his younger brother, then smiled. "Nothing. I've just been given my last mission."

"Wow, really!?!"

"Aa. I must defeatthe demon named Hao."

"Sou kaa? What'd he do?"

"Well, uh, I'm not entirely sure. He tried to assasinate me, apparently, but there's something kinda familiar about him though . . . like my old . . ."

"You're old what?"

Yulin smiled at his little brother, then hugged him. "I gotta go, okay? I'll try and make this quick. In fact, when I get back, we'll train."

"Okay," and with that the small angel watched his brother leave.

_"And so, I departed from my brother that evening to finish my mission. Slaying a demon seemed quite simple, but little did I know, it would change my life forever . . ."_

The angel approached the room quietly, hoping not to disturb its occupant. His sword in position, he would try to make it quick, hoping the first stab would be the last, unfortunately luck hadn't been with him lately. "Okay, let's do this thing!" He quickly pushed the door open, and shot in. Sword rose above his head, he froze in front of his target, finding he was bathing.

The demon slowly turned around hearing the ruckus, then froze seeing the blushing angel. "Na . . . nani?" Yulin frowned, then Hao smiled. "I suppose you're here to kill me? Well then, finish it."

Yulin slowly began to bring the sword down, then paused. "I . . . I can't do it!" he cried throwing the sword to the floor, then dropping to his knees.

"Uh? Nande?"

Yulin looked up. "You look like someone . . . I once knew."

"Eh?" Hao crawled over, his face meeting Yulin's. "You know, you look kind of like a boy I once met."

Yulin looked up, beginning to make connections. "When did you meet him?"

"When I was four, but that was a long time ago." His expression saddened. "He could be anywhere now."

Placing a hand on Hao's cheek, the angel gazed into his eyes. "What was his name?"

"I think it was . . . Yulin."

Yulin's eyes became misty. "You still remember me?"

Hao looked up. "Huh?" Warm arms wrapped around him, then a familiar red glow appeared around the two. "Nani?" Then suddenly understanding the gesture, Hao smiled. "Is it . . . really you?"

"Aa. It's me. Yulin."

Tears fillled the demon's eyes. "I . . . I thought you'd never come back. I mean, your note seemed so cold. I thought you were just trying to dump me out of your life."

Yulin smiled. "Gommen. I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't want to deal with saying goodbye face to face."

Hao's happiness quickly faded. "Well, anyway . . ." He moved his arms away from his chest. "I guess . . . you'd better . . ."

"Hao-chan, I could never do that!"

"But you have to, or else you'll never become a god. Even loving me . . ." Hao brought his arms back in front of him, almost shielding himself from Yulin's gaze. ". . . even loving me makes youevil to them."

For the first time in his life, Yulin thought of the rules of his life, then of his conversation with his father earlier. Then watching as his lover began to cry, the thought of his own family and friends sickened him. He then frowned. "Screw them!"

Hao stared in confusion as the angel's arms wrapped around him, then his eyes gained a look of innocence he had lost for so long. "Nande!?! How could you leave it all!?!"

Yulin looked him deep in the eyes, then smiled softly. "Cause you're all I want. You're . . . all I need. You're everything!"

_"So, we were reunited once more, and I never did return to heaven. It turned out my ove wasn't sa hot headed as the angels had made him sound. He was actually quite calm. He had no intentions of killing. So then, I guess you're now wondering why we began to murder innocent people. Well, the history on us isn't entirely true. First of all, we never hurt the innocent, but punished the guilty and those who attacked us. Second of all, I was the one who actually did the killing. Hao would have no part in it. Now, the written legend of Hao and me saying we would return is only partly true. Allow me to explain. Hao and me had stumbled upon a weapon of mass destruction. We soon learned that it was built by the gods, and was going to smite the so called 'wicked'. I personally wanted to use it against them and destroy all order in heaven, So one night I snuck in, whithout telling Hao. I had actually had the weapon operating but then . . . ."_

"You must stop!!!"

Yulin whipped his head around to see his lover running up.

"That's enough!!!"

The fallen angel stared in disbelief. "Nande!?!"

"Killing them wont make a difference! It'll only fan the flames of hatred!"

"But you love fire!"

"Yulin!"

Hao stood still for a moment, then suddenly whipped around hearing footsteps approaching.

Yulin quickly leapt form the weapon, as a bunch of angels ran into the room.

Manta was amoung them. "Yulin, Hao, give yourselves up, before it's too late!"

Yulin and Hao hugged.

"Forget it, Ototo. We'll never give ourselves up."

Manta frowned. "Oni-chan, please! You're sins can be erased if you leave that bastard."

Hao looked down. "Yulin-chan . . . go with them."

"Nani!?!" Yulin looked to him. "Nande!?!"

Tears began to fill Hao's eyes. "Please, Anata. I can't bare to see you get hurt."

Yulin stared at his love.

"If you come now, he won't be harmed," one of the angels stated.

Yulin frowned, then looked to Hao. "Are you sure?"

"Aa. No more death."

The angel nodded, then began to approach the group, but as he came closer, he saw his former allies begin to aim their swords at Hao. "No!" Blasts of ice suddenly froze all of the angels, except Manta. Yulin grinned as he high kicked all the angels, shattering them in an instant, then he grabbed Hao's wrist and ran from the room.

As they ran down a hall, Hao frowned. "Why! Why did you do that! You could've been spared!"

"They would've murdered you!"

"I don't care! It would be worth your safety!"

Yulin skidded to a stop, then looked to Hao. "I could never live in a world without your light shining next to me."

Hao stared. "Yulin-chan . . ."

Manta's voice suddenly echoed behind them. "Kisama!"

The two looked back, then began running again.

Yulin looked to him. "We'll split up! I'll meet you back in the room!"

"Hai!"

It wasn't too long, until the two reached the room once again.

Hao ran to Yulin's side, then the angel smiled.

"Just like a dog."

Lights suddenly switched on, revealing the many angels that stood in the once empty room.

The two hugged each other in exhaustion and fright.

Manta slowly walked in, then frowned. "Yulin, we gave you the opportunity to live, but you spat on it. Now, I'm afraid you must be destroyed." He positioned his sword, then Yulin and Hao turned at each other.

Hao looked down sadly.

"It's not fair after all we've been through, he's still going to .... "

"Yulin, I've been very lucky through my life, and cheated death many times."

Yulin looked up hearing Hao's thoughts.

"If this is my time to die, I'll accept it." Hao looked up with a smile, his eyes showing a mix of fear and reassurance. "Daijoubu, I'll find you again," he said sadly, and with that he shed one tear, then blasts of aqua light shot from Manta's sword.

As the blasts came toward the two, quick flashes of the two together flashed through Yulin's head, then he heard the sound of the blasts pass through Hao's body. It seemed like slow motion as the two fell backwards, then Yulin, on his stomach, reached out to Hao. "Hao . . ."

"Yulin . . . chan . . ." Hao moved his hand slightly, shedding one more tear, then became still.

Yulin's eyes filled with horror, as scarlet began staining Hao's robe. "Hao . . . no . . ." He slowly looked up in disbelief at his brother who now approached.

The angel stood bold, but saddness cloded his eyes.

Yulin cringed weakly. "I'll return, then you, and all the rest of you angel scum will pay!!!"

The movie froze then faded to a shadowed figure. _"So that's it. My real legacy. I hope the person viewing this now understands my actions and goals, for this isn't the end. This is merely a warning from beyond the grave. My story isn't over, for I will find my love once more, and then, we'll get our revenge."_

* * *

(Oh, PS: Yulin's name sounding identical to Shuyin's is totally coincidental, though I do imagine P.M lookin' like him. Hee hee!) 


	8. Tak on the Wall

Chuck: Me again! Once again, I'd like to apologize for ripping off FFX-2. Well . . . Enjoy! runs away

Disclaimer : I Do not own Shaman King or Final Fantasy X X-2

**Chapter 7**

A Tak on the Wall

Silva smiled as the group reappeared before him. "How was it?"

The group remained silent.

"It was sad." The group looked to Yoh, then the mahogany haired boy looked up. "All those two wanted was to be together, but they weren't allowed because of what they were. It was the classic Romeo and Juliet story."

P.M left Manta's body, then fully formed, placing his hand over his face. "You didn't live it."

Yoh giggled a little. "Actually I sorta did."

The angel lowered his hands, showing a cocked eyebrow, then sighed.

A heavy rainfall suddenly began, followed by a flash of lightning. Karim smiled then pointed back to the hotel. "Why don't we go back to our hotel and you can tell us about it?"

The pounding of the rain was heavy on the small cabin that sat outside Pache Village. It was a quiet little hut, made of wood the couldn't possibly be found in the area, signaling that it was obviously magically made. The three figures rested, one laid down while the other two watched him.

The small boy sighed, then looked to the taller man. "So, who are you?"

Yulin looked down. "My name is Yulin. I'm an old friend of Hao."

"Oh, well my name's Opacho. I've only known Hao-sama in this life, but he tells me of his past lives."

Yulin tilted his head. "Really?"

"Hai, but he's never mentioned you. We're you from his life 1000 years ago?"

"No, I'm from his life 2000 years earlier."

"Oh. Nani!?! He had a life back then!?!"

Yulin nodded. "So how many lives does he say he's had?"

"Well, he said this was his third, but if you're right, then he's had 4." Opacho studied Yulin. "What are you to Hao-sama?"

"I was his lover."

Opacho's face became red. "Well, I'm his best friend in this life."

Yulin cocked an eyebrow. "Are you jealous of me?"

"Uh, Iyada!"

Yulin looked to Hao. "I wonder why he didn't mention me?"

"Because I couldn't remember you."

Yulin quickly looked to the bed. "Hao-chan!"

Hao smiled weakly.

"Hao-chan are you alright?"

"To be honest, I don't think I am. I feel . . . weak . . ." Hao began to close his eyes, when a warm hand was suddenly placed on his cheek.

"Hao-chan, what can I do to make you better?"

Hao sighed. "You know, I'm not the half you seek. The one with the memories of you is with the goody goodies." He began to sot up, then he suddenly held his chest in pain.

"Hao-chan!"

The boy coughed, then plopped back down on the warm pillow. "What . . . what's wrong with me? Why am I so sick."

Yulin placed his hand on Hao's chest. "Your furyoko's lowering."

Opacho became wide-eyed. "But if Hao-sama's furyoko lowers too much, can't he die?"

Hao nodded.

"Hao-sama, it must have happened when Yoh-sama escaped from your body. Maybe he took some of your power."

Hao looked down. "Why did he look at me like that?"

Yulin tilted his head. "Huh?"

"When we met up in the dessert, he looked so sad, yet relived."

Opacho smiled. "Maybe being inside you effected him, Hao-sama!"

"What do you mean?"

Opacho hopped off the bed. "Well, maybe he wants to merge again."

Yulin smiled. "Well, whatever it is, I think we can use it."

"P.M?"

P.M turned to Yoh as he sat in his futon. "Aa?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you kill Yulin, and Hao?"

P.M sighed, then sat down. "It was either him, or me."

"That's not what it looked like."

"That's because that record left out a big detail."

"Uh?"

P.M stood up, then walked to the window. "Yulin and Hao were going to destroy all the angels."

"How?"

"Yulin helped to build an extremely powerful weapon.With one blast it would wipe out every demon on the face of the Earth, but once he joined Hao, he decided he would try to reverse it and use it on us instead. That night in the temple was the night before they were going to activate it. We were lucky to have taken them out then." He looked back to see Yoh looking down, then gaining courage, walked back over to Yoh and knelt down. "Why are you so sad about Hao?"

Yoh looked up. "It's just. When I was inside of him, at first I only saw bad things, but then, just for an instant, I didn't see King Hao, I saw my brother. He seemed lost, and confused. I wanted to help him, but instead I lost myself as well. Then, when I finally did have a chance, I practically killed him instead." Yoh sighed. "I wish I could've told him hat he wasn't alone." Yoh yawned, then sighed. "I'm getting kinda tired. Why don't ya check on Manta."

P.M nodded. "Goodnight, Yoh-kun." and with that the angel floated out of the room.

"Onii-chan . . ."

P.M floated into Manta's room, to see him struggling to close window. "Need some help?"

Manta looked back in annoyance. "Just get the window for me."

P.M entered Manta's body, then closed the window, but just as it closed, something blackish/bluish slammed into the window. "Nani?" He quickly lifted the window again, when the thing suddenly lept through the window, knocking the angel to the floor.

Manta cried out as P.M abandoned his body. "Get it off me!"

The creature jumped off, and began holding his face. "Ow! My nose!"

Manta studied it. It was a odd little creature. It was fairly scrawny, with little horns, and wings.

P.M tilted his head. "Who are you?"

It looked up. "Greetings! I am Tak."

Manta stared. "What are you?"

"A fate imp!"

P.M quickly stepped in front of Manta. "Don't listen to a word this runt says Manta. A fate imp's nature is to reveal facts about the future, thus changing it for the worse.!"

Tak sighed, then sat on the futon. "I'm not all bad. At least I don't go around killing people."

P.M cringed, then drew his sword. "Prepare for the abyss, runt!"

Manta stepped in front of him. "P.M, stop! He didn't mean any harm!"

Tak smiled. "Yeah, I just wanted to let ya in on something very important."

Manta looked to him. "Nani?"

The imp's eyes suddenly became pure white. "With the coming of the end, you will be forced to choose between yourself, and the one you love." His eyes returned to normal. "Oh, and the guys down stairs are gonna make ya bacon and stuff for breakfast, okay?"

The two stared.

"Okay, well that's it! See ya later!" and with that he flew out the window.

"P.M?" Manta quickly turned around. "Is that true?"

P.M sighed. "I don't know."

Manta began to tremble, then suddenly ran into Yoh's room. "Yoh-kun! Yoh-k . . ."

P.M covered his mouth, then pointed to the silent futon. "Shh."

Manta tiptoed over, then slowly pulled down the blanket. He giggled when he saw Yoh. "He sleeps like a baby."

P.M nodded, then looked to Manta. "You like him too, don't you?"

"Uh, Nani!?!" Manta's face became red. "Well, I . . ."

"It's okay. We're practically the same person so I feel the same way." The angel looked down. "You know, he's the first person that I've ever felt like this for."

Manta smiled. "You don't think Tak will try to hurt him, do you?"

"I don't know."

Manta sighed, then quietly slipped into the futon with Yoh and covered up. "Goodnight, P.M"

"Goodnight."

Yoh slowly opened his eyes to the morning light that bathed his face. "Um, uh?" He slowly sat up, then yawned. "Ah."

"Hey, Yoh-man! Get up! Breakfast is ready!"

Yoh looked to the door, then smiled. "Aa, Marcus!" He quickly ran down the stairs, then smiled seeing the gang at a large table. "Yo!"

Miki looked, then smiled. "Morning."

Yoh sat next to Manta, then looked at his plate. "Whoa! no rice!"

Anna sighed, then bit into her toast. "You're back on your diet as soon as we get home."

"Ah! Yes, Anna."

The group began to eat, when Marcus suddenly shot in. "Oh my God, oh my God! Koda Kumi's gonna be here tomorrow night!" He whipped out a Cd, then began to hug it. "Maybe I'll even get to touch her!"

Raijin's face became red, when Silva ran in.

"Yoh-kun, come quick! I think we've found them!"

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"Just come see."

The group followed for about 15 minutes, when they suddenly froze outside a large temple. The entrance was made up of a fine aqua light, that rippled.

Ren smirked. "This seems a little too obvious."

"Yeah! I bet their just waitin' for us," Horo growled.

Manta was about to respond, when he suddenly felt P.M enter him, and once again, he was placed in the back of his mind.

P.M drew his sword. "None the less, I gotta check it out."

Yoh frowned. "Alone?"

"Aa."

"Fine, but be careful."

The angel nodded, took one last look at the group, then entered the temple.

Chuck: Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but I really wanted to post it now.


	9. A Walk in a Memory

Chuck: Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but it's better late then never. Well, enjoy.

Note: (Yulin sings in this chapter. Also, sorry the title for this chapter isn't that great, but hey, give me a break! -)

**Chapter 8**

A Walk in a Memory

As the angel stepped through the entrance, his world became covered by aqua light, then once it vanished, he began falling. "What the . . ." As he fell, he passed through lights and images, until he finally blacked out. When he woke up, he saw he was in some sort of plain that was covered in green and yellow flowers. He began to study the area quietly, when he suddenly heard a strange sound. It was almost like a scratching, until he heard it grow into a sickening growling sound. "What the . . ." Suddenly, with explosion of flowers, a wolf like creature burst from the ground, landing a few feet from the angel. P.M frowned, and drew his sword. "I should of figured that this wouldn't be a walk in the park.

The creature sneered. "So, you're the angel of justice?"

"Aa!"

The monster smiled, then poked P.M in the stomach. "Hmp, ya sure are puny. Oh well, I guess you'll fill me up." With a lunge, then wolf monster lept at P.M, slicing the angels shoulder.

"Urg!" P.M cringed after dodging, then began shooting small blasts of light from his sword. "Kisama!"

The creature opened it's mouth and swallowed the small blasts. "Mmm, yummy."

"Shit!" P.M dodged a few hits from the animal, then took a hit to the back, throwing him across the field.

"Hmp, I thought you'd be a challenge!"

P.M rubbed his head a little, then looked up only to find the wolf charging at him. "Uh oh." he managed to dodge, but felt the creature kick him with it's back leg.

"He's here isn't he?"

Yulin looked to Hao, then nodded. "Aa."

"Is he being taken care of?"

The older man sat on the end of the bed. "You just worry about getting better."

Hao smiled softly, then looked down. "Yulin-chan . . . I don't think . . . I can . . ."

"Don't say that! You'll be fine! I just need to get your other half, then you'll be good as new."

Hao became silent. "What if you can't get him? Even when he was inside me the last time, he still managed to escape."

"Daijoubu. I have a method."

Hao looked up, then smiled. "Alright, then."

"You really suck, you know that? We haven't even been fighting for 10 minutes, and you're already tired."

P.M stood up slowly, then smiled. "You caught me off guard, and as you know, anyone can be caught off guard."

The wolf sneered. "Aa."

"You also know that looks can be deceiving, right?"

"Hm?"

P.M suddenly began glowing, then his wounds were instantly healed. "I'm not the Angel of Justice for nothing." Drawing his sword, P.M shot at the wolf and began slicing it furiously.

Loud cries came from the monster, then he suddenly smiled. "Good. I was hoping I could drag this out!"

P.M suddenly received a strong blow to the stomach, then froze, feeling he was now out of Manta's body. "Nani?" He whipped his head around to see Manta laying unconscious not to far away.

"Aw, I think I broke your friend!"

P.M was suddenly knocked away by the animal running at Manta. "Manta, wake up!"

"Uh . . . huh?" Manta sat up, just to see the creature lunge at him. "AAAAAAHHHH!" With a quick role, he evaded the monster by a split second, then quickly jumped up, and ran to P.M. while having a spaz attack. "OVER SOUL! OVER SOUL! OVER SOUL!"

"You got it!"

Manta jumped, then suddenly returned to the safe darkness of P.M's subconscious.

"Daijoubu?"

"Aa! I made it, but just by a hair!"

On the outside, then creature licked a bit of blood from his claws. "I think he tasted a lot better."

P.M frowned, then shot once more and began attacking the creature.

"Chow time!"

The angel suddenly felt teeth sick into his side.

Anna sat playing with her beads, when a cry suddenly came from the portal. "Nani?"

Yoh jumped up. "It's P.M!"

Mikihisa quickly stood. "Yoh, it's my duty as your father to tell you that you shouldn't . . ."

Yoh suddenly shot into the portal.

". . . run through that portal. Hm, well I tried."

Yoh's world became flushed with aqua light, then he suddenly began falling. "Nani!?!" As he fell he saw strange lights and images, then finally felt tired. "What's going . . . on?" and with that Yoh's world became dark.

Yulin suddenly looked up, and smiled, excitement glimmering in his eyes. "I knew you would follow."

Hao tilted his head. "Nani?"

The fallen angel stood up. "I have to leave, but I'll return alright?"

Hao nodded, then watched as Yulin left the room. "Poor predictable Ototo."

"Get off me!" P.M slammed the sword into the creature's left eye, then was thrown into the ground, as the wolf held it's eye. "Well, that wasn't so bad." He began to stand, then suddenly dropped to his knees, as his side bled. "Shit."

The wolf slowly lowered it's arms, then sneered. "Nice shot, but it looks like mine was better."

The angel stood up once more, then began powering up the sword. "If you liked that, you'll love this." A stream of blue light suddenly shot from the sword, then surrounded the wolf. "Celestial ring!"

The area in between the light suddenly became filled with blue light, then the creature began crying in pain.

P.M smiled, then froze when he heard another voice from the circle. "Nani?" He tried to see who it was, but the light hid them from sight.

Mmm . . . mm . . . mh . . . hmm . . . huh?" Yoh slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a new world. "Huh?" He slowly lifted into a sitting position, then as he slowly stood up, he began to look around the area. It was covered with beautiful blue, indigo and grey flowers. "Where am I?" As he turned, he spotted a waterfall, then bright lights suddenly ignited from him and as they did he became older. "Huh? Whats happening!?!" They faded, then he suddenly turned around hearing foot steps. He squinted, trying to make the figure out, but they were shrouded in fog. "Huh? Who . . . are you?"  
As they approached, the figure became familiar.  
"Ah? P.M? P.M, is that you!?!"  
The figure stepped out, revealing what looked like P.M. He stopped walking, then smiled playfully. "I knew you'd be here."  
Yoh smiled. "Is it . . . you?"  
"Yes. Its me. Yulin."

"Huh?"  
P.M took another step, but as he came closer his appearance faded to that of Yulins.  
"Uh!" Yoh stepped back, then growled. "You!"  
Yulin took another step, looking unusually happy to see him. "I've been waiting for so long. I thought Id never see you again."  
Yoh took a step back. "Nani? What are you talking about?"  
Yulin continued to approach. "I've missed you so much . . . Hao."

Yoh turned away. "But Im not Hao," he stated in a mix of misery and annoyance.  
"Hao, I waited for what seemed to be an eternity. I had begun to believe we would never meet again." Yulin froze seeing Yoh looking away, then smiled softly as he began to sing, while music began to build in the background. (Please don't ask. He's magical, so he can make his own music)

"Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
Where I find peace again."  
Yoh looked back a little. "What's he up to?"  
"You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the life  
To my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this."  
Yoh watched quietly as the man continued to serenade while approaching him.  
"You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Would you take me deeper, now"

Seeing Yulin smile more, the brunette quickly turned away again, blushing as he did.  
"And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this."  
Yoh suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, then he was suddenly spun around, and embraced by the fallen angel, who began to enter the chorus.  
"Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything."  
As Yulin kept singing, Yoh began to feel his emotions changing, as did his eye color, from brown to silver. "Nani? Whats happening? Why am I liking this. Why am I liking . . . him?"  
"You're all I want  
You're all I need You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything, everything. . ."  
Yoh slowly looked up at the fallen angel in confusion.  
Yulin smiled, then continued his serenade, almost shaking Yoh to pull him into it more.  
"When how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this

And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better any better than this  
  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this"

Yoh slowly closed his eyes, then rested his head on Yulin's chest.  
"Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this. . ."

P.M sat quietly as the ring worked it's magic, when the light inside suddenly faded, revealing a small boy in an orange poncho. "OPACHO!?!"

The small African boy looked up, then grinned. "Uh, hi?"

Manta felt himself gain control over his body, then shot and punched Opacho in the cheek. "You jerk! You were the monster!?!"

P.M watched in amusement as Manta beat Opacho up.

Manta was suddenly flipped. "Eh?"

"Even if you do kill me, I already did my job anyway."

P.M looked up. "What do you mean?" Just then, all the flowers' colors changed to blue, indigo and grey. "Nani?"

Opacho smiled. "It's almost over for you guys."

Manta frowned. "What do you mean?"

P.M listened carefully, then his eyes filled with horror.

"P.M? What's wrong?" Manta suddenly felt his control fade away, then sighed, seeing darkness. "What is it?"

"Yulin has Yoh-kun!"

"Hao? You awake?"

Yoh opened his eyes to find himself standing with Yulin. "Nani? Yulin-chan? What happened? I thought we were in the temple? Where'd the angels go? I thought we were . . ."

Yulin placed his hand over the panicking shaman. "It's alright. That's all in the past now."

Yoh smiled. "I thought you were gone forever."

"I was gone? You left me first." Yulin giggled, then embraced Yoh. "I missed you so much."

"Get away from him, Yulin!"

The two looked to see P.M standing before them, Opacho in one hand, and a sword in the other.

Yulin frowned. "You actually survived?"

"Am I standing here?" P.M looked to Yoh, then his eyes became sad. "Yoh-kun . . . no . . ."

"Yulin, isn't that your brother?"

"Aa."

"Isn't he gone yet?"

"He was, but his reincarnation found him."

P.M frowned. "Yoh-kun, don't you remember what's going on!?!"

Yoh looked to him. "Nani?"

"You're not Hao! You are Yoh Asakura! You're Mom and Dad are Keiko and Mikihisa, and you have a twin brother named Hao. You were both reincarnated from King Hao. Three months ago, Hao killed you, but you were brought back by your friends!"

Yoh's eyes began to fade back to brown. "What?"

P.M left Manta, allowing Yoh to see the smaller boy.

Manta smiled. "Yoh-kun, don't you remember me?"

Yoh eyes became fully brown. "Manta? What happened?"

Yulin frowned, then suddenly turned Yoh to face him. "Gommen, Hao-chan. I wanted to end this quick, but it appears I'll have to drag it out longer," then, lifting Yoh's left arm up, and wrapping his around Yoh's back, then fallen angel slowly kissed Yoh, as P.M and Manta watched in horror.

Yoh became wide-eyed for a moment, then suddenly passed out in Yulin's arms.

"Yoh-kun!"

P.M quickly shot back into Manta, then charged at Yulin.

The elder man simply laid Yoh down in the flowers, then smiled.. "I'll be back soon."

P.M tried to slice his brother, but the instant he brought the sword down, Yulin was gone. "Shit!" He then ran to Yoh's side as the boy became younger, then he held him in his arms. "Yoh-kun! Yoh-kun, wake up!" He cringed, then quickly began to run through the plain, until he found the portal. "It's gonna be okay, Yoh-kun. We're almost there."

Marcus had been listening to his diskmen, when he suddenly lifted his headphones, and listened. "Dude, I think someone's coming."

Ren looked to him. "That's impossible! How would you be able to hear over . . ."

P.M suddenly shot through the portal, then continued on to the hotel.

The group quickly fo0llowed, then Ren looked to Marcus. "I'll never doubt you again.

Yoh was soon laid down in his futon, and P.M was in ghost-ball mode once more. The angel had tried many chants, but the young Asakura stayed asleep.

The group now sat quietly, watching him closely.

Kino placed her hand on Yoh's chest, then smiled. "It's alright. He's dreaming normally. Yulin might've just been trying to mess with your head, P.M."

P.M still hovered over Yoh. "Either way, I'm not leaving him alone tonight."

Anna sighed. "Suit yourself, but don't expect any extra sleep tomorrow."

Manta smiled, then looked to Yoh. "I'll stay in here too." and so the group slowly left the room one by one, and turned in for the night, anxiously awaiting the events of the next day.

Chuck: Well, I hope the chapter was okay. - I can't think of much else to say, so laters!


	10. Morning's Glow, Evening Lights

Chuck: Sorry I've been taking so long to post again. I've been getting big assignments in class lately, so I haven't been able to type. I hope this chapter is enjoyed by all. Please R&R! -

**Chapter 9**

Morning's Glow, Evening lights

Morning came soon, but the group was still weary. They ate quietly, when Horo Horo suddenly rubbed his hands down Ren's waist. "You know, you have love handles, Renny-chan."

"Kisama!" Ren punched Horo in the stomach.

Shizuka chewed quietly, then looked up to Marcus, who was now breathing into a paper bag. "Uh, Marcy? What are you doing?"

"She's coming! (exhales) She's coming! (exhales)"

Raijin sighed. "He's excited. I wish he'd be like that for me."

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing Marcus!"

Ren looked to Kino. "Hey Kino-san, you never did tell us why Raijin called Yoh 'Hao'. Is it the same reason as Yulin?"

"No. Though Raijin is a reincarnation of one of Hao's followers, he's from 1000 years back. He only supported Hao until he went mad."

Chocolove looked up. "So why doesn't Yoh remember Marcus, Shizuka and Raijin from when he was little?"

"Well, Shizuka's mother was killed by Hao when she was 4, so they left soon afterward. Yoh became deeply depressed, so Yohmei cast a spell to erase all of his memories of them."

Yohmei nodded. "It was the only way he could go on with his life and training."

Soft foot steps were suddenly heard coming down the stairs.

Ryu looked away from the group, then smiled. "Danna!"

The tired Asakura looked up, and smiled. "Yo!"

Manta quickly hopped out of his chair. "Yoh-kun, you're alright."

Yoh grinned. "Yeah." He gave a long yawn then sat between Mikihisa and Ryu.

Amidamaru floated to him. "Yoh-dono, daijoubu?"

"Aa. Just a little dizzy."

Ami hugged his lord, then Chocolove giggled. "So, we heard Yulin got a little kissy with you last night." He suddenly received a punch to the cheek.

"Baka! You don't bring it up so soon!"

"Oh, Ren. You're so cute when you're upset." Horo cooed.

"Death to you all!"

Manta began to laugh at the scene, when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. "Nani?" He turned to see Yoh.

"Manta, come with me. I have something to show you."

"Uh, okay."

The two stepped outside the hotel onto the small porch.

"What did you wanna show me, Yoh-kun?"

"Look."

Manta looked up, then stared in aw. The sun was just rising, making the village glow with golden light.

"Yoh-kun . . . this is beautiful."

The two sat down, then watched the sun slowly rise.

Manta stared at the village, then turned to Yoh. "The villages look great. Yoh-kun?"

Yoh sat with his eyes closed.

"Yoh-kun?"

"Can't you feel it?"

"Nani?"

"Close your eyes."

"Nande?"

Yoh crawled over, and covered Manta's eyes.

"Uh, Yoh-kun . . .'

"Shhh! Can you feel it? The trees, the plants, even the sky, their all waking up. "

"Eh?" Manta became quiet for a few moments, then sighed. "Gommen, Yoh-kun."

Yoh sighed, then smiled. "Daijoubu." He sat back down, then continued to watch as the dawn bloomed into morning

Manta looked up to Yoh shyly, hiding a faint blush. "Maybe . . . I could tell Yoh-kun now." He slowly turned to Yoh. "Yoh-kun?"

Yoh twitched his toes as they were bathed in warmth. "Aa?"

"Yoh-kun, there's something I wanna tell you, words left unspoken for a few months."

Yoh looked down at him.

"Well . . . ya see . . ."

"Manta, I . . ."

A familiar high pitched squeal was heard, then Horo Horo suddenly jumped beside Yoh. "This is a great setting, right Ren!?!"

The Tao stepped beside him. "Aa. You sure could say a lot of romantic things here."

Manta's face became beet red as Ryu popped his head out and sighed. "I should get Lyserg out here. It's the perfect setting."

Manta frowned, then suddenly jumped to his feet and slammed his foot into the floor. "Thanks for intruding guys!"

"No problem!" Horo laughed as the small teen stormed into the hotel.

Yoh looked back, his eyes becoming sad. "Manta . . ."

Later on, Shizuka followed her brother and Marcus, as the Koda obsessed priest posted posters for the night's event. "Guys?"

The two stopped and looked to her.

"Was I the only one who felt something weird about Yoh?"

Marcus tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. When he came down this morning, he felt sorta different, then when I checked on him and Manta a little later on, his empathy was in full drive. He was saying he could feel the morning."

Raijin looked down. "I remember when he would do that back in the day. It was usually when he was getting King Hao's personality. Did he act like that for long?"

"Well, look on the porch."

The priests looked to their porch and saw Yoh sitting cross-legged, eyes closed.

Marcus grinned. "Aw, he's just sleeping."

"How do you know, Marcy?"

"Easy. If you listen quietly, you an hear a soft snore coming from him. Now let us pull our attention away from the obvious problem with Yoh, so we can put these posters up. The time of Koda approaches!"

Raijin blushed a little, then looked to him. "How many are there?"

"867!" -

I'm sorry I couldn't stop your brother."

Yulin sat by the bed stroking Hao's forehead. "You did enough." He then grinned. "I was able to accomplish one part of my plan."

"Nani?"

"When I kissed Hao's other half, I planted a special seed into his body. It will go slow at first, only effecting his senses, but as time goes on, it will bloom inside of him, giving him all of his old memories. Then, my brother and his reincarnation will have no effect on his mind. He will be his true self once more."

Hao suddenly went into a coughing fit.

"Hao-sama!" Opacho hopped onto the bed, and began patting his back. "Daijoubu?"

Hao became very silent, and his breathing softened.

Yulin cringed, then kissed the boy's cheek. "Don't worry, Hao-chan. I'll speed the process up tonight. He'll probably be at that concert. Everyone's guard will be down."

"Kikoeteru? 1000 no kotoba wo. Mienai. Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo.

Tsubasa ni kaete! Kikoeteru?"

As Koda Kumi sung, the group sat with the rest of the audience in the stadium seats.

Marcus practically drooled as he watched. "She's so wonderful!"

"She has a remarkable voice."

Yoh looked to P.M and grinned. "Yeah. It's no wonder why Marcus loves her so much."

Manta sat in Yoh's lap, mouthing the words. "This song practically represents Yoh and me. I wanna tell him my words so much, but they never seem to reach him." He looked up to Yoh, then sighed. "When will they reach you?"

An applause was heard, then Koda Kumi took a step forward. "Arigotou! I'm honored to preform for such a great audience, and I also wanna thank the mentally ill child who sent me this wonderful notebook of poems."

Marcus sighed dreamily. "She got my poems."

There was a sudden blast of smoke on the stage, then, once the smoke cleared, Yulin stood on the stage with a microphone. "Konbanwa, everybody!"

"Nani!?! Who are you!?!"

Yulin looked to Koda. "Oh, don't worry, mame. I'll only be a second." His eyes suddenly became starry as a spotlight was shone on him. "I just wanna let Hao know what's in my heart! Hao is the coolest! Opacho get the light!"

A spotlight suddenly shone on Yoh. "Eh?"

P.M cringed as Yulin did a girly wave to Yoh. "Kisama!"

Yulin returned to his normal pose, then sneered. "Oh, by the way, I plan to destroy you all once I bring Hao back, so if I were you lot, I'd panic right about now." The audience was silent, then Yulin frowned. "Panic!", and with that the whole stadium erupted into a riot.

Marcus struggled from the group of people that trampled him, when he suddenly saw Koda Kumi get shoved off the stage, then soon holding her ankle. The priest's eyes fired up, then, standing tall he pointed to Yulin. "ONWARD DUCKY!!!"

Yulin stood on the stage, watching in amusement, when a duck suddenly began pecking him and pulling his hair. "Hey, get off me, ya Daffy wanna-be!" He was suddenly tackled to he ground, and being punched by Marcus. "Nani!"

"You hurt Koda Kumi! Kisama!"

After a few moments of punching, Yulin frowned. "This is pathetic!" The fallen angel suddenly grabbed Marcus by the throat and held him up. "I remember you! You're that other priest from the temple."

Raijin pushed through the crowd, then cringed when he saw Yulin chocking him. "Marcus!" He quickly jumped from the stands and slammed into Yulin.

The demon stood up, and readied himself to shoot a blast of fire, when he looked to the crowd exiting the arena and spotted Yoh forcing his way through. "There you are." He suddenly shot through the crowed and grasped the collar of Yoh's shirt and threw him into the stands. He floated over to him and pressed him against the seat. "How are you tonight?"

Yoh cringed. "What do you want!?!"

"To speed things up." Yulin placed his hand on Yoh's chest, then a sort of window appeared, showing Yoh's heart, and in front of it, a strange pod.

Yoh looked down. "Nani!?! What is that?"

"You're life." Yulin smiled softly, then slowly slipped his hand threw the window and grasped the seed as Yoh began to gasp in pain. It began to grow, then split, revealing small leafs. Yoh began to cry in pain, then Yulin looked up with gentle eyes. "Daijoubu?"

"Yulin, please let go. I'm not Hao."

"Don't worry. The pain's just about over. "

Yoh's eyes became silver.

On another stand, Manta finally pushed by a women, then looked up and saw Yulin and Yoh. "Yoh-kun!" He hopped of the stand, taking a moment to get up, then he began to climb the empty one. When he reached the two, he punched Yulin in the head.

P.M shot up after the small boy, and caught him once he was thrown. "Manta! Daijoubu!?!"

"Hai." Manta rubbed his cheek, then frowned at Yulin.

The demon stared at him quietly while finishing his work, then suddenly received a hard kick to the gut, making him release the seed. He frowned seeing Yoh roll of the stands, then jump to his feet.

Manta shot to his side. "Yoh-kun, daijoubu?"

"Aa. Just dizzy again."

Yulin stood up, then cringed seeing the rest of the gang had finally made it through the panicing crowd.

Yoh drew Harasume, trying to hold his balance, then he noticed a tear making its way down Yulin's cheek. "Nani?"

"I'll be back!"

Opacho suddenly hopped up the stand and jumped into Yulin's arms, and with that the two faded away sadly.

Mikihisa smiled. "I think you guys did some damage."

Anna looked to Yoh's chest quietly. "P.M, you might wanna take care of that."

"I'll help."

Yoh began to tremble seeing Faust's hands glowing and his trademark crazy expression. "Uh, no Faust. P.M can do it."

Tamao slowly walked up stand, then picked up a small object. "Nani?" She quickly hopped back down then held it to the group. "It's from that thing in Yoh-sama."

Kino took it, then showed it to P.M.

P.M became wide-eyed, seeing small images from Hao's life playing like a movie on the leaf.

Manta suddenly took it and smashed his foot down on it. "Bad leaf! Go away!"

P.M looked to Yoh, then slid is hand into him. "I'll get it out quick."

He began to pull, when Yoh suddenly placed his hands over his. The angel's expression became soft. "Yoh, let go."

Yoh blinked, his eyes returning to normal, then moved his hands as the seed was fully pulled out.

Leyserg looked at it, then frowned. "Ugly little thing, isn't it?"

Amidamaru nodded, then floated into Yoh's arms.

Yoh smiled. "Sorry I keep being a tool."

"It's alright, Yoh-dono. Yoh can't help it."

Manta blushed as Yoh looked down at him. "Sankyuu, Manta. F you hadn't hit Yulin, I probably wouldn't have been able to free myself from Yulin."

"Uh, no problem Yoh-kun."

Kinoi smiled, then looked to the group. "Let's go to bed now."

The gang nodded, and began to walk back, when Marcus suddenly began to panic. "Where's Koda Kumi!?!"

Ren looked to him. "A few guys took her away, while you were fighting Yulin."

Tears built up in the priests eyes, then he fell to his knees. "Koda Kumi!!!!!!"

Shizuka sighed. "Maybe next year, Marcy," and with that the priest was dragged away.

Chuck: Poor, Marcus. Will he ever meet Koda Kumi? Hee hee hee. Stay tuned and see.


	11. Suteki Da Ne

Chuck: Hewo! How's everyone been? I finally updated something. Stupid school work! Anyway, I hope it is enjoyed. I also added some stuff to "Ethereal, Yulin's Love Story", so check that out as well. Well, please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Suteki Da Ne

"We were so close!" Yulin slammed his hand into a wall sized mirror. "So close, then that damn midget had to distract me!" He continued to smash objects in the room as Opacho watched helplessly.

"Yulin-sama, please calm down!"

The demon smashed a hole into the wall, then whipped his head around. "Why the hell should I!?!" Opacho pointed to the bed, then Yulin saw Hao trembling. "Hao-chan?"

Hao stared at the ceiling silently, his lips blue.

"Hao-chan!?!" Yulin ran over, and took Hao into is arms. "Hao-chan, daijoubu!?!"

"I'm so cold."

The fallen angel quickly ran into another section of the room, that contained a bath. He drew the blanket from Hao, and slipped into the warm water with him in his arms as he trembled helplessly. "It's gonna be alright, Hao. I'll warm you up." He began to cradle the child.

"Yulin, everything's so fuzzy and cold."

The fallen angel's eyes became glassy. "I'm sorry, Hao-chan. I failed you."

Opacho thought for a moment, then looked up. "Maybe we're not finished."

"Nani?"

"Maybe we can still use Yoh-sama's weakness against him."

Yulin eyed him curiously, then looked down to Hao. It took him a few moments to register what was said, then he nodded. "I think I see what you're getting at, but we'll start it tomorrow, alright?"

"Nande?"

"I wanna have a little chat with my brother." Yulin lifted Hao out of the bath, then laid him back in his bed, and covered him up. "Keep him warm. I'll be back in awhile."

The group had been going to bed, when Horo pointed out that they hadn't had dinner, so they now finished it quietly, thinking of the events that had just occurred.

Yoh looked down at Manta and smiled, seeing he was rubbing his knuckles. "Sankyuu, Manta."

The small boy looked up, then smiled sheepishly. "I still can't believe I got that close to him."

Ren stood up. "Me and Horo are finished."

"Uh, yeah! We're going upstairs now."

Chocolove slurped the last of his noodles, then jumped up. "I'll come with you."

"No!" The two cried in union.

Chocolove sat back down as they left the room. "What's up with them?"

"Can't you see?"

He looked to Shizuka, who sat smiling.

"They're in love. They wanna be left alone."

"I don't blame them."

Yoh looked down to Manta. "Manta?"

"I'm going to bed!" The small boy hopped out of the chair then stormed up the stairs to his bedroom.

P.M sighed. "I'll go after him."

Manta changed into his pajamas, then laid down in his futon. He sighed sensing P.M's aura. "Go away."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Uh! Well . . ."

"Daijoubu. It's alright. I like him to."

Manta gulped. "You . . . do?"

"Aa."

"Oh, great!"

The angel went to his full body mode, then looked down at the small Oyamada. "What's wrong?"

"Well, if you like him, that's more competition."

"Competition? Oh Manta, don't be silly." P.M sat down. "Technically, we're the same person, so I'm not competition."

Manta sat up.

"Why don't you just tell him?"

The small boy looked down. "Every time I get the nerve to, I get interrupted."

"Tell him now."

Manta blushed.

"Come on, Manta."

"I can't."

"Nande?"

"Well, what if zi tell him, and he gets all weirded out, hen he dosen't wanna be my friend anymore?"

"You're a funny little kid, you know that Manta?"

Manta began to pout a little. "If you're me, you're were a funny little kid as well."

"I never said I wasn't."

Manta sighed, then laid back down. "Just let me sleep."

P.M nodded sadly, then slowly floated out the window.

He sat on top of the hotel just across from the group's and watched everyone enter their rooms.

"Why Manta, I never knew you spied on people."

P.M jumped seeing Yulin sit down next to him.

"Relax, I'm taking a night off."

"What do you want?"

"Just to see you. It's been so long since we last sat together."

P.M sighed, then looked to Yoh's window, to find it empty. "Hm?" He began to scan the rest of the hotel to find him, when he saw Yulin grinning at him. "What?"

Yulin rased his hands together, then parted them as if opening a curtain, then a window was formed in the wall, showing Yoh in the shower.

"PHWEEE!" P.M covered his beat red face, as his brother laughed.

"Keep your shirt on, Manta. He's got a towel on."

P.M looked up, then sighed in relief, then looked to his brother. "So, why are you here?"

"I've just been remembering back in the day, you know, when I wasn't with Hao. Oh, we used to have fun, didn't we?"

Manta remembered back to his childhood, then smiled softly. "Aa. I remember it all like yesterday. You were my idol, then you betrayed me."

Yulin looked to his younger brother. "You know, Manta, there's still time."

"Eh?"

"To be brother's again. There's still time."

P.M stood up. "I see what you're getting at, and I say no, same as the other times." The angel readied himself to fly from the roof.

"You know Manta, we're quite similar."

"How would we be similar?"

"Well, we both love the same person."

P.M looked back. "Nani?"

"You like what I like in him. His soul. You might say it has it's own flavor."

The angel cringed, and leapt off the building.

"Just remember, Manta. He may be a little different, but all in all, he's still Hao." Yulin sighed as his brother went back inside, then heard something land next to him. "Did you do your job?"

"Yeppers, Bossman! The future will be altered as soon as he screws up."

"Good. I can't have anymore failure."

P.M walked into Manta's room, and found the small boy had a nose bleed. "What's wrong?"

"I walked in on Yoh when he was in the shower."

P.M giggled, then saw how sad Manta looked. "Manta, could I borrow your body for a bit?"

"For what?"

"You'll see."

Manta suddenly felt himself lose control of his body, then shift to P.M's subconscious. "Kisama!"

"Don't worry, it's for a good cause."

"What are you going to do?"

"Act out one of your innermost fantasies."

P.M left the room, then walked into Yoh's room, finding him changing into his pajamas. "Kon Ban Wa, Yoh-kun."

Yoh quickly looked back, pulling his shirt on, then grinned. "Yo!"

The angel walked over, and poked the light blue shape on his shirt.

Yoh grinned. "It's a star."

"You like stars?"

Yoh nodded, then walked to the window, and smiled softly, becoming drifty. "Whenever, I look at them, everything feels right. They feel so close that I could touch them, but they're so far away. They have no boundaries, or limits. They're peaceful."

P.M smiled softly, then held his hand out to Yoh. "Would you like to see it?"

"Nani?"

"Come. I wanna show it to you."

"Uh, maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea."

"Why not?"

Yoh looked down. "Well, I always thought that if I saw it up close, the scientific facts about it would destroy the feeling I get from them."

Manta took Yoh's hand then suddenly pulled him to his feet and held him up by his waist. "Trust me. It'll be fine."

Yoh felt unsure, but is doubts faded seeing the soft expression in the angel's eyes. "Alright."

The angel smiled, then lifted Yoh from the room and flew high into the sky with him. He looked down, feeling Yoh beginning to tremble, then grinned. "Well, I found one thing about you that's different from Hao."

Yoh looked up. "What's that?"

"You're mortal. If you were truly Hao you wouldn't have to worry about plunging to your death. I noticed you also aren't as seductive as he is, er, was."

Yoh looked back down at the ground dizzily. "I feel kinda light headed."

P.M suddenly froze realizing Yoh wasn't trembling from the height, but from the lack of air. "Oh! Gommen, Yoh-kun!"

Yoh felt P.M's mouth go over his then he suddenly felt his air supply return. "Nani? What did you do?"

"I made it so you're furyoku can provide you with air at the this altitude."

The shaman grinned. "Sankyuu."

P.M nodded, then carried Yoh higher into the sky.

It wasn't until a few moments later Yoh found himself staring in disbelief. "I can't . . . believe this . . ."

"Aa. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"This is . . . . overwhelming."

P.M looked down at Yoh, hearing his breathing becoming heavy. "Daijoubu?"

Yoh looked up with a soft smile. "I'm getting the funny feeling I get whenever I watch stars at home. I'm getting it again, only . . . it almost hurts, it's so strong."

P.M smiled, then released Yoh.

"Huh?" Yoh felt himself begin to drift away. "Uh, P.M!?!"

P.M chuckled. "Daijoubu, Yoh-kun. I'm watching you."

Yoh looked down then began to move a little, fully understanding that he could float. "Whao!"

P.M smiled. "You're really are young, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You've never experienced these feelings before, am I right? You feel happy, but insecure and scared, but it's that fear that adds to the warmth in your heart."

Yoh stared at him quietly, then nodded happily. "Yeah. I think you're right." Yoh began to try and float back to his friend. "This feeling reminds me off the time Manta dragged me on this ride at the carnival called the 'Drop Zone'."

P.M tilted his head curiously.

"They basically strap you into a chair, then raise you up about 100 feet, then you rise slower, there's a pause, then you drop."

The angel's eyes went wide. "Eh?"

"It's okay though, cause they slow the ride down near the bottom before you can be harmed." Yoh looked up. "Before I went on, I actually did feel a little worried, but Manta said it would be fun. So, they strapped us in, then as we were rising I shut my eyes and began to think of all the bad things that could happen to us if the ride were to break. When we were above the Faeroes Wheel I opened my eyes, and began to calm down a little, realizing I had already endured one of the worst part, then when the ride finally stopped in the air, I think I actually smiled, knowing I had faced my fear, then when we were dropped . . ." The shaman closed his eyes. "The feeling was . . . unimaginable, sort of like this. I felt like I was as weightless as a leaf, and I could fly from the chair into the night sky. I felt like . . . I was closer to nature then I had ever been . . ." Yoh reopened his eyes, finding P.M closer to him with a stupid face.

"So what you're saying is . . . you have a fetish for falling and putting your life at risk."

Yoh stared for a moment, then dropped is head. "I think you just missed the basic point of that whole speech."

P.M began to laugh, then floated over. "No, no. I understand. As a shaman you are not only linked to life and death, but nature, Heaven and Hell as well. Hmmm . . ." The angel examined his friend, then tilted his head. "But it also seems your link is stronger then most."

Yoh looked down once again. "Maybe . . . it's because of Hao."

P.M felt Yoh becoming sad, then took him into his arms. "Come. I wanna show you something."

"Alright."

The two floated the lit sky for a few minutes, then found a large star in the distance.

Yoh stared in amazement. "Wow."

P.M looked down at him. "Wanna see something unimaginable?"

"O . . .kay."

P.M lifted his arm, and clenched his fist, then, as if commanded, it began aging at an incredible speed.

Yoh stared in amazement. "Nani? What's happening?"

"I want to do something. Just watch."

The star quickly became a supernova, then it suddenly exploded.

"Ahh!" Yoh quickly rose his arms to shield him from the blast, but Manta moved them away.

"Don't look away. Watch."

Yoh watched in aw as the star soon became a small ball of light in the distance. "Wow."

Manta smiled, then suddenly carried him over to the light. As they flew, the two past through clouds of star dust. When they finally reached the ball of light, small specs of light illuminated them. Yoh looked up at the small star. It was much bigger now, but it still held the same beauty. He smiled. "Wow. I could touch it."

"Go ahead."

"Huh?" Yoh looked up in confusion, then looked back to the star, slowly moving his trembling hand toward the great light.

"Don't be afraid."

Yoh fully placed his hand on, then an undescribable feeling suddenly passed through him. "That was . . . weird."

"Daijoubu?"

"Hai." Yoh rubbed his hands on the star again, getting the same feeling, then when he looked down at his hands he saw it was if they were covered with glowing chalk. "Eh?"

P.M smiled. "Now you can draw. Hee hee hee!" The angel quickly covered his hands in the light, then drew a happy face in the air. "See?"

Yoh giggled. "Yeah! Uh . . ." The shaman began wondering what he could draw. He suddenly grinned, then drew funny looking boy.

It took a minute for P.M to realize the drawing was future Manta. "Ha! Kawaii."

Yoh grinned, then doodled a small head, with a point on top.

"Ren!"

"Yeah!"

P.M watched Yoh with a soft smile, then for some reason remembered the fate imp's prediction.

"_You will have to choose between yourself and the one you love."_

"I would obviously choose Yoh. Why would he tell me such an obvious thing?" He thought for a moment. "It must be deeper then I'm think. Hmm . . . . "

"P.M?"

The angel looked up.

"Daijoubu?"

"Aa! Just . . . thinking about stuff." P.M watched Yoh for another few moments, then suddenly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. "Come on."

"Where?"

"Just around."

Yoh suddenly felt P.M's lips against his. "Nani?"

"Daijoubu." and for the remainder of the night P.M and Yoh glided threw the night sky. That is, until Yoh's furyoku was used up. Hours later, P.M laid Yoh in his futon, and covered him up. He smiled softly as the shaman slept. He then left Manta's body.

The small boy's eyes popped open. "What the . . ."

"Did you have a pleasant evening?"

"P.M! How could you . . . why did you . . ."

"Just expressing the feelings you were keeping up inside."

"Please don't let him remember! Please!"

"I'll make it as if it were a dream." The angel waved his hand over Yoh's head, then smiled as Yoh curled up. "All done."

Manta walked over quietly, then after a soft kiss, he crept out of his friend's room. "Good-night, Yoh-chan."

* * *


	12. The Wings of a Deal

Chuck: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I learned how to use Flash and I started making cartoons. So far I got one with the grim reaper, a ghost and I made 2 Pepsi commercials featuring the one and only MARCUS! If I ever get it posted somewhere, everyone will be able to see what Marcus looks like. Yea! Well, on with the chapter! Oh, for those who are concerned, I am trying to finish up the Soul Thief.

**Chapter 11**

The Wings of a Deal

Yoh awoke early the next morning feeling happy and refreshed. He didn't know why he felt so well, the events of the previous night nothing but faded images in the back of his mind. Golden rays of light shone through the bits of cloud that hung in the sky, while the sky held different shades of pink, yellow. The streets were quiet and empty, as most of the inhabitants of the hotels still lay in bed. The early morning's beauty was truly at it's peak. Yoh smiled, as a ray of light shone in. "It's gonna be a good day." But little did Yoh know, that the morning's light was merely shadowing the dark events soon to come.

Yoh stumbled down the stairs quietly, overhearing Horo Horo's plea for food.

"Come on Ryu! I'm starving!"

"Horo, there's nothing I can do, the kitchen's are all closed."

"Can't you break in?"

"No. That would be illegal."

"Oh, yeah."

Yoh peaked from around the corner, to find everyone sitting at a large table. All was present except for Manta. "Anna?"

The young blonde had been playing with her beads, when she heard Yoh. "Mm?"

"Has Manta come down yet?"

"No. I haven't seen him."

"Oh, alright. Maybe I'll go back up and get him."

Raijin looked up. "You should leave him."

"Huh? How come?"

"I heard him yelling at P.M last night. He might've been having bad dreams of his past. If he was, he should get his rest."

"Well, okay." Yoh sat down at the table, then looked across, realizing Shizuka's head was layed on the table. "Is she sleeping?"

"She was up all night." Raijin looked to her younger sister. "She was studying some old text books that Kino was letting her use."

"Tsumetaku kogoesou na my hands, konna ni omotteru noni, honto wa hikitomete hoshii sou iitakatta..."

The group looked up as Marcus entered the room, a pepsi in hand and Ducky on his shoulder. "Hi, everyone!"

Ren cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't it a little early for pepsi?"

"Too early for pepsi? Never! I have a can every morning, and I feel refreshed." The priest sat down next to Raijin, then smiled at him. "You want a pepsi?"

Red began to stain Raijin's cheeks. "Uh, no thanks Marcus."

"Craaaah!" There was a loud crash, then glass flew onto the table as a large black crow, landed on the table. It looked at them for a moment, then shot back out the window, leaving a note.

"Eh?" Lyserg picked it up, read over it, then handed it to Manta. "It's for you."

"Huh?" Manta cleared his throat, then read it out. "Brother, meet me at the temple.11:00. No weapons. No backup. I don't wish to fight. I give you my word. Yulin." All was quiet as the group digested the text, then Manta spoke up. "Should I go?"

Horo stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "This is the bad guy we're talking about! Of coarse you can't go!"

"He may be the bad guy . . ." The group looked to the transparent angel as he leaned against the wall. " . . . But he's never gone back on his word. I think we can trust him."

"You're even going to go alone?" P.M nodded, then Horo held his head in frustration. "That's crazy!"

"You have to give people a chance to do the right thing, Horo Horo."

The bluenette shaman looked to Yoh as he drank his orange juice. "Eh?"

"Yulin is trying to solve a problem without resorting to violence. We shouldn't ruin this."

P.M pushed off the wall, then stretched. "I'll leave at 10:40."

"I just love how I was given a choice in all of this."

"Oh come on Manta. Where's your since of justice?"

"I left it in my futon, when Anna woke me up this morning." The two slowly trotted through the sand, then temple almost looming over them. Once they were in it's shadow, P.m looked to Manta.

"If we run into trouble, be ready to oversoul."

"Hai."

"There's no need for that."

"Eh?" The two looked up to see Yulin standing on the steps of the temple. "I said no fighting, and I meant it. I'm not that low." Yulin turned from them, then began to enter the temple. "Follow me."

Hesitating for a moment, both Manta, and P.M followed him through the light. Once in the landscape of flowers and stars, they continued to blindly follow Yulin, unaware of wear they could be going. It was about a 10 minute walk until Another temple came into view. With this Manta sighed. "Don't tell me there's gonna be another portal in there."

"Don't worry. There isn't."

The trio entered the dark structure, only to find a series of halls and doors, looking almost ancient. The dark marble floor was illuminated by the calm light that came of the torches. Yulin began to walk through the hall, knowing exactly where he was going, while P.M and Manta struggled to keep up. A few moments later, Yulin stopped at a door. He looked to his two guests and placed a finger to his lips, telling them to be quiet. The three slowly entered the room, and in doing so, saw Hao laying silently."Nani?" Manta stepped out from behind P.M and stared at the almost perfect reflection of his friend.

Hao looked terrible, his body thin and weak such as a corpse, yet there was twisted beauty in his pale flesh and dark eyes; almost angelic. His lips slightly parted as he slept, he looked as though he were an innocent child. Manta didn't like this. His expression was too familiar. It was too much like Yoh's.

"Hao-chan?" Yulin walked over to the side of the bed, then placed his hand on Hao's cheek as he sat.

The weak shaman's eyes slowly opened. "Yulin-chan?"

Yulin smiled. "Yeah. It's me. How are you feeling?"

Hao smiled weakly, then shook his head, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks. "I feel . . . so horrible . . ."

"Shh . . ." Yulin began to stroke Hao's face. "Sorry for waking you."

Once Hao was asleep, Yulin stood up, and lead the two Manta's out into the hall, leaving Opacho to care for Hao. Yulin stood quietly for a moment, then looked to his guests. "Manta, I can't take this. Hao is suffering and there's nothing I can do to help him." He was silent for a moment, then he looked up once again. "How about we call a truce."

"Eh?"

"You know, we're pretty much in love with the same person. If we allow the two to merge, we both get what we want, technically."

"Yulin, you know I would never . . ."

Yulin suddenly grabbed his shoulders. "Look at him! He's suffering! How can you let him be like this!"

P.M slowly escaped from his brother's grip, then frowned. "That's not my problem."

Manta stood awkwardly, feeling very rejected. "Uh, does my opinion count for anything?"

"You stubborn bastard!"

"Uh, I guess not."

"I'm stubborn! You're the one who betrayed your family and friends, for that, that . . ."

"Beautiful person! Are you blind to Heaven's sins? There were souls being kept out of heaven, just because they loved someone of the same gender! They're all so stupid up there! Well, I'll change all of that!"

P.M cocked an eyebrow. "What do you intend to do?"

"Once Hao is revived, we shall rebuild Heaven."

"Heh!" Manta tugged on Yulin's pant leg. "Yulin, you can't do that! What if you wreck it!"

"Hmm? Who asked you?" Yulin gave the small boy a soft kick, then looked back up to P.M. "Anyway, perhaps I should run the idea of saving Hao over with the other one. I'm sure he would be willing to help."

"You stay away from him!"

"I think he should know. Hao is his brother after all."

P.M suddenly drew his sword. "I said stay away from him!"

Yulin stared at the blade, his expression becoming sad, then he frowned. "You broke out deal. I said no weapons. Oh well, I wont go back on my part." He suddenly grabbed the sword, and squeezed the blade. "Meet me here tonight. We'll have a little 'Final Battle' sort of thing, alright?" Yulin suddenly grabbed hold of the two Manta's throats, and threw them out of the temple. "See you then, squirt."

"Manta? Daijoubu?"

The two looked up and smiled, still rubbing their necks from Yulin's attack.

Manta nodded. "Yeah. We're fine."

Yoh ran over, and examined the two injuries, then tilted his head. "He went back on his promise?"

"Actually . . ." P.M slowly drew his sword, scarlet still running off of it.

Yoh stared for a moment, then turned away. "P.M . . ."

"I couldn't trust him. He was talking about how he was going to destroy heaven and . . ."

"Did he say the words 'destroy'?"

"Nani?"

Yoh turned to him. "Did he say 'destroy'?"

"Well no . . ."

"Yoh-kun, he said he was going to rebuild it."

Yoh lppked down to Manta and smiled. "Sou kaa?"

"Uh huh."

Yoh knelt down to Manta, and poked him in the head. "Now we know what we're dealing with." The brunette smiled, not noticing Manta's blush, then looked up to P.M. "So what's the plan then?"

"We fight tonight."


	13. Frigid Sorrow

Chuck: Alright, I finally got the chapter done. Geez those exams were tough, but I managed to get the highest mark on my math exam. 94. Yesss! I also got a media arts award. Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's got a lot of emotional stuff in it so . . . yeah! -

Chapter 12

Frigid Sorrow 

The time was 8:45 as P.M prepared for battle. Ever since he had returned from his visit to Yulin and Hao, he had kept to himself, saying nothing to the others. Was it because he dreaded the fight ahead, or because he had drawn his weapon after Yulin had promised there would be no violence? Either way, he still had Yoh and the others to back him up every step of the way; or at least the others.

Yoh stood in the shower quietly, the cool water refreshing him from the weary day. As he rinsed his hair, he sighed. "What Yulin's doing is wrong, but what P.M wants to do isn't exactly good either. Hmm . . . What should I do?" Yoh suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist. "Nani?"

"Have you ever felt death? I mean, you've been soul sucked, but have you actually ever felt death?"

Yoh was suddenly picked up and leaned back as the water from the shower suddenly came out ice cold. As he began to gasp for air, Yulin continued to speak, his eyes dark.

"It's scary isn't it? The horror of not being able to get out, each breath of air a desperate struggle. It's a truly horrible thing."

Yoh felt the water become even colder, and as it did a small cry escaped his control, panic staining his eyes.

"You know, death is a thousand times worse then this. It's cold . . . scary. When you and I were killed before, we both felt this feeling; and to think it was mine own brother that delivered us to it. I still can't stand the look he held in his eyes as he stood there and watched us suffer. That bastard."

Yoh continued to struggle, but it was in vain, for Yulin's grip was much to strong.

"But even though he wronged us, I still do not fully wish to fight. I only wish to get what I want." Yulin looked to Yoh, hearing him begin to wimper, and as he pulled him out from under the water, and began to cradle him, he could see tears rolling down his cheeks. "Gommen, Anata. I wished only to get a point across to you."

Yoh slowly opened his eyes. "And what is that?"

"I don't want you to feel that pain again. I want to try and settle things without violence, but if my brother does come looking for a fight, I wont disappoint him. This is his decision; not mine."

Yoh blinked, then found himself standing back under the warm water, with Yulin nowhere in sight. "Was it . . . a dream?" The boy then realized, though it was possible for it all to have been a dream, nothing could then answer why his body felt numb as he shivered uncontrollably. He quietly stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, then left the room, his goal now clear.

As he did so, Yulin sat in a tree outside, with Tak by his side.

"Why'd you have to be so extreme?"

"There are some lessons that can only be learned through pain. I'm sorry my Anata was the pupil."

P.M had just finished over-souling with Manta, when Yoh peaked into the room. "P.m?"

"Aa?"

Yoh fully stepped in, then closed the door behind him, his lips still blue from his earlier contact with Yulin. "We need to talk."

P.M nodded, then as he sat, drew his sword and began cleaning it. "What is it, Yoh-kun?"

"Well, you said Yulin wasn't out to destroy everything; he wanted to change heaven, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well . . . maybe you shouldn't fight him."

"Nani?"

"I don't think you should fight him. I mean, there's gotta be another way. Have you tried talking to him?"

"We already tried that."

"Without drawing your sword?"

"Hey, I know that was dumb, but . . ."

"P.M, have you ever heard the saying, 'Peace isn't driven by a blade, but spoken by a voice?"

P.M sighed. "Yoh-kun, I know you don't like fighting, but there's a difference between fighting for a purpose, then just fighting."

"I doesn't matter! No one deserves to die!"

"Yulin is a traitor. He's killed many people and even threatens your life . . ." P.M looked up, his eyes narrowed. " . . . How can you still value his life!" P.M took a moment to study Yoh, then frowned. "He's infected you, hasn't he?"

"Nani?"

"All those things he's done is starting to effect you."

"No it's not! P.M, Yulin doesn't deserve to die!"

"Yes he does!"

Yoh jumped back as P.M slammed his fist into the wall, then he became quiet. "This isn't just about him trying to change heaven, is it?"

P.M looked up.

"This is about Yulin leaving your family for Hao; leaving you for Hao."

P.M frowned, then stood up. "Either way, Yulin has sinned, and for that he will be punished."

"What if he kills you!"

"Then that's how it will be."

"What about the Manta I know! Does he even want to fight!"

"Manta was born so I would have a suitable body to fight Yulin."

Yoh frowned. "You're beginning to sound like Hao." The young shaman was suddenly struck by a mixture of pain and shock as he received a powerful slap to the cheek. He stood dumbfounded as P.M sheathed his sword.

The angel began to walk to the door , then stopped as he passed Yoh. "You are a beautiful person, but your ideas can be very childish. This world can be an ugly place, and when it is, those silly beliefs can get you or others hurt. Yoh, I want you stay here. This is too dangerous, and Yulin could use your current weakness to his advantage." and with that, P.M left Yoh alone in the room.

After a few moments, Yoh dropped to his knees, both tears of sorrow and pain escaping his control. The fight was going to happen, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"He's wrong you know."

"Huh?" Yoh turned, then stared seeing Mikihisa standing at the door.

"Those 'childish' beliefs are what helped your friends fight Hao on top of star, and their also what helped bring you back. P.M comes from a time where fighting was a common thing. He doesn't understand the way things are now. It'll be alright." Mikihisa entered the room, then knelt down to his son. "It's your decision whether you come to this fight, but maybe you should think about it a little bit first, Ne?" Yoh nodded, then Miki stood up once more, and left with the rest of the group. As he did, Yoh watched him, then smiled. "Sankyuu, Dad."

Yulin sat on the stairs of the temple as the others arrived. He studied the gang, then smiled. "I see you left him at home."

P.M frowned. "What's it to you?"

"Why, everything, of coarse. I was afraid that I would have to hurt him, but seeing how he's not present, I can just finish you all off, then go get him afterward."

"Kisama!" P.M drew his sword, when Miki suddenly placed a hand on the blade.

"Don't be so rash."

"Hmm?"Yulin stood. "So, you don't all come with hatred in your hearts."

"Try confusion!" Lyserg stepped forward. "What's wrong with you, Yulin?"

"Have I not told you?"

Lyserg was suddenly hit by a blast ice and thrown away from the group.

"Lyserg-chan!" Ryu ran to his beloved, then helped him to sit up. "Daijoubu?"

"Aa."

Yulin smirked, then looked to the rest of the group. "Well, I guess we should get this over with then, shouldn't we?"

"I couldn't agree more." P.M pulled his sword away from Mikihisa. "You'll pay for the horrible things you've done."

"We'll see." Yulin drew a long Katana, then smiled. "Or will it be you who pays?"

With a loud shout, P.M charged at his older brother, but Yulin didn't flinch.

"Soon, Hao. Soon."

Yoh was silent as he sat in his futon holding his knees. He wanted to go, but another part of him was telling him to stay.

"Yoh-dono, daijoubu?"

Yoh looked to his partner then smiled softly. "Aa."

"If there's anything I can do . . ."

"This is something I need to decide for myself."

"Yoh-dono . . ."

Yoh was silent as he sat thinking.

"Can't decide, huh?"

"Nani?" Yoh looked to his side, then stared at the small figure. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tak, the fate imp."

Yoh studied him quietly, then looked away. "What do you want?"

"I've come here with the same message that I gave Manta." The imp's eyes suddenly began glowing blue, and his expression became blank. "You will be forced to choose between yourself, and the one you love."

Amidamaru stared in confusion, as the imp returned to normal. "Choose?"

"Yep!"

The shaman became silent as thoughts cluttered his mind, then he rose to his feet, got dressed and picked up Harasume. "I've gotta help."

"Yoh-dono are you sure?"

"Aa."

Tak watched as Yoh and Amidamaru left the room, then his expression saddened. "This isn't gonna end well."

As Yoh ran downstairs, he saw Kino, Raijin, and Marcus all sitting at the table. "Nani? You didn't leave?"

Kino looked up quietly. "Raijin is not allowed in this fight."

"Nande?"

"He's a follower of Hao."

Raijin looked up sadly. "Only of the good one."

Yoh was quiet, then he pointed to Marcus. "Well, why did he stay?"

"I'm guarding the pepsi!"

Yoh's expression became blank. "O-kay . . .Well, I'm leaving so . . ." Without finishing his sentence, Yoh shot through the door.

The three were quiet, then Marcus smiled. "He should've taken a pepsi. It probably would've helped him to run faster."

"Kisama!" Bolts of lighting shot from Ren's weapon, but the blasts didn't seem to effect the fallen angel.

"Child's play."

Ren suddenly felt his arm go numb as it was consumed by ice.

"Ren!" Horo quickly shot to the Tao's aid. "Daijoubu?"

Ren nodded, then allowed himself to crack a painful smile. "It takes more then that to finish Tao Ren."

"How about this?"

The two shaman were suddenly engulfed in ice.

"Horo Horo! Ren!" Chocolove watched in horror as his teammates vanished inside a massive shard of ice, then, without even turning, he felt his enemy appear behind him. "Nani!"

"I guess your next."

"Not a chance!"

Yulin was suddenly hit by several orbs of water. "Hmm?" He turned to see the Shizuka preparing another orb. "How annoying."

Shizuka's hands suddenly froze to the water orb. "Ack!" She began jumping around as she tried to pull them apart. "Ow! Hey, no fair! Owie!"

Just as Yulin cracked a smile, he was tripped. "Nani!" He whipped around to see Mikihisa. "Kisama!"

"You know, you probably shouldn't have said that, because it seems whenever a bad guy swears, that's when he begins losing. It's like a rule."

"I never was good with rules."

The older shaman was suddenly grabbed by his hair, and thrown onto the steps of the temple.

"Miki!" Shizuka 02to run over, but Yulin blocked her path.

He lifted his sword, ready to strike, when a blast of ice suddenly hit him from behind. "Nani!" He turned then frowned, seeing Horo Horo and Ren. "So you survived."

"Yep!" Horo smiled as Koro appeared by his side. "I'm also an ice user, tough guy! The ice you saw was actually my shield."

"Impressive." Yulin raised his hand. "But, try this one on for size!"

Horo and Ren once again became engulfed, but this time the ice was shattered by bolts of golden light.

While Yulin was distracted, P.M powered up his sword, then shot forward.

The demonic man was only aware of his presence a millisecond before his shoulder was struck by burning aqua light. He held his shoulder in pain, then turned to his younger brother. "Your aim's a little off, isn't it?"

The angel cringed as he prepared his weapon for another attack.

Mikihisa slowly sat up, then looked to the others. "Give him some time to get ready!"

"Right!" The group all began launching attacks on Yulin, as P.M's katana grew brighter with each passing second.

Yulin was able to block most of the attacks, but every once in a while he would cry out in pain. The fallen angel cringed seeing his brother beginning to come at him, then he lifted his arms up. "Get away!"

His body began to glow, then in a matter of seconds, there was a small explosion. After the smoke cleared, the shamans could be seen scattered around the area.

Yulin, standing unharmed, smirked as he studied his fallen opponents. Even the great Angel of Justice lay unconscious. "Well then, I guess I'll end it here."

As the tall man approached his brother, Shizuka sat up shakily. "No," she cried softly. "P.M, Manta you have to wake up."

Yulin looked down at his brother, then sneered. "Farewell, Manta. You wont be missed," and with that, Yulin brought his blade down.

"You must stop!"

The attack was suddenly blocked by a katana of blue light. Yulin studied the blade, then slowly looked up to find Yoh. "Nani?"

Yoh continued to push Yulin's attack up, as he gasped for air. "That's enough!"

Yulin stood dumbfounded for a moment, then his expression changed remembering the words his beloved had spoken so many years ago. The image of Hao standing before him with his arms spread began to play over and over in his head as Yoh stood before him. Even his tone had been the same.

The young shaman slowly moved Harasume feeling Yulin's force vanish, then he began to shake P.M. "Manta! P.M! Can you here me?"

The angel's eyes fluttered open. "Eh?"

Yoh smiled. "You're okay."

The angel's eye's flickered for a moment, then became child-like, letting Yoh know that future Manta had control. "Yoh-kun . . . you came?"

"Yeah."

The angel's face became red then he smiled, his eyes returning back to P.M's. "Thank you."

Yulin's eyes darkened as he watched his brother blush. "It appears I must do this the hard way. I'm sorry, Anata."

The young shaman had been turning around when he saw a blade coming towards him. As it was about to hit him, he closed his eyes, but after a moment, he realized it never hit him. Instead he felt warm arms grip him and spin him around. There was a jerk, then he looked up and stared seeing P.M shielding him from the blade. "Manta?"

"Yoh-kun . . . daijoubu . . ." The tall man slowly fell to his knees, then fully collapsed.

The fallen angel grinned as he cleaned his blade. "Well, that worked out better then I thought."

Yoh slowly dropped to his knees then joined the group in a horrified gaze. "Manta's . . . gone . . . ."


	14. A Rise And A Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, or Final Fantasy in any way**

**Chuck: Sorry that my updating has been slow. I've been working on some Flash cartoons, and A.M.V's. Plus, I was in Ottawa for a week without a computer. I dedicate this chapter to "haolikestarsstephy" for reviewing this chapter so many times. - Once again, sorry for the wait. Oh, when there's Italic, that means P.M is communicating with Manta through his mind. Please R&R!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: haolikestarsstephy-**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

A Rise and A Fall

"Hao-sama? Daijoubu?"

"Opacho . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"Nani?"

"I'm so sorry I lost control on Top of Star. All I wanted was a beautiful world where nature wouldn't suffer, but I screwed up. I lost control and was even willing to sacrifice our friendship, so my enemies would perish."

"Hao-sama . . ."

Tears began to build up in Hao's eyes. "If I could have anything in the world right now, you know what I'd want?"

"What?"

"A chance. A chance to make up for what I've done, and to apologize to those I've hurt, especially Yoh . . . to live, not as Hao Asakura, the Shaman king, but to just be Hao Asakura and have the normal life I could never have because of my past."

Opacho stared at his friend quietly. "Hao-sama . . . I haven't heard you speak like that, since we first met."

Hao was now silent, as he fell back to sleep, then the little boy's eyes watered up as he hugged him. "It's been so long since I've heard the real Hao."

* * *

Yoh stared at Manta's limp corpse as it became small, then dropped to his knees in an equivalent fashion to how his small friend had three months ago. "Man . . . ta . . ."

Yulin looked down then grinned. "I'm guessing this is an ironic moment." He continued to sneer at the small body, then seeing Yoh's sadness, his expression softened.

Amidamaru appeared by Yoh's side. "Yoh-dono . . . I'm sorry . . ."

Yoh remained still.

"Yoh-dono?" The samurai shook his master, but he seemed unreachable.

"Is he in shock!"

Amidamaru looked back to Chocolove. "I'm not sure."

The group began to run over, when a blast of ice was shot at their feet.

"Stay away from him!"

"What do you take us for!" Ren suddenly shot and released a blast of electricity at the demon, but it was easily dodged. "Damn it!"

Yulin disappeared, then reappeared behind Anna.

The blonde quickly spun around to inflict the 'dream like left hand' technique, but a blast of ice threw her away from the group.

"Anna-san!" Tamao began to run to her, when she was suddenly thrown in the opposite direction.

"Tamao-chan!" Ryu cringed, then raised his bokuto. "First you hurt my Lyserg-chan . . . and now Tamao-chan! I won't allow it."

As he sat over-souled in the wooden sword, Tokagero stared at his partner in shock. "You like Tamao too!"

As the group fought, Amidamaru continued his struggle to bring Yoh back to reality. "Yoh-dono! Wake up!" Tears began to well up in the samurai's eyes. "Come on, Yoh-dono! We need you!"

Lyserg dodged another blast, then cringed. "Amidamaru! Get over here and help!"

Amidamaru took one last look at his master, then shot to the others. "Daijoubu?"

Yulin smiled seeing Yoh had been abandoned. "Well, that makes things easier!" The demon began to run to Yoh, when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. "Nani!"

"Stay away from my son!"

Yulin looked to his attacker then smiled. "This is coming from the dead beat father?"

The group quickly formed a wall between Yulin and Yoh.

Horo grinned. "You ain't getting through, Buddy!"

Yulin pushed Mikihisa off of him, then grinned at the shamans. "I've waited 3000 years to get Hao back. Do you really think I'll let a bunch of snot nosed punks stop me?"

Ren lowered his kwan dao. "Of coarse not."

"HEH!" The group stared at the Tao in confusion.

"You're gonna get your ass kicked by the great Tao Ren, and his lackey's."

The group stood dumbfounded, then Horo cracked a sheepish smile. "That's the Ren I know and love." A blast of electricity shot by nearly striking the Ainu's nose. "Hey! Watch it, Ren!"

"Baka! Are you gonna help me take him down or not?"

Horo realized who the attack was meant for, then nodded. "Yeppers!"

The group all released attacks against the demon, but he had already made a shield.

As they did, Yoh smiled softly. "Manta...don't worry."

Mosuke and Tokagero both looked back, being the only one's who heard Yoh's voice.

"What are you doing, Yoh-kun?" Mosuke asked.

"Mosuke, Tokagero, I need you to keep Amidamaru from stopping me, okay?"

"Aa!" Both men nodded, then continued to fight Yulin.

Yoh hugged Manta, then laid him on his back. Closing his eyes, Yoh formed an upside down triangle out of his two thumbs and index fingers above his heart, then began concentrating. "I hope Grandma taught me how to do this right." In a matter of seconds his body began glowing a soft blue, that began flowing through the triangle, into Manta's chest.

Amidamaru had just done a Shinku Buttagiri, when he spotted the light in the corner of his eye. He whipped around, then cried out seeing what was happening. "Yoh-dono, no!"

Yoh looked back, then smiled softly. "Daijoubu, Amidamaru."

Amidamaru had started floating over, when he was tackled to the ground by Mosuke.

"It's okay, Amidamaru! He knows what he's doing!"

"How do you know that!"

The blacksmith thought for a moment, then smiled. "This is Yoh. He always comes out of it okay."

Yulin cringed, realizing that Yoh was bringing his brother back. "No!" He began to push through the shamans, but he was too late.

Yoh's head drooped a little, as the small boy began breathing. "One . . ." A few seconds later, Manta transformed back into P.M. ". . . two."

"Nani?" P.M sat up a little, just in time to catch Yoh as he became limp. "Yoh-kun!"

"Kisama!"

"Huh?" The angel quickly dodged an icy attack, then drew his sword as he held the young shaman close. He smirked. "I'm back!"

Yulin began to prepare another attack, when he was suddenly placed in spirit rope. "Nani!" He cringed as Anna stood before him, a smile crossing her lips. "Finish him off!"

The group all launched a series of attacks, then in a single blast, Yulin seemed to disappear.

All was quiet for a brief moment, then Tamao took a step forward. "Is he finished?"

P.M frowned. "Not likely."

"You always were a little smarter then the average bear, weren't you Ototo." The group looked up hearing Yulin's voice. The fallen angel now stood on the temple roof. He look tired, but he was still alive. "It was a good shot, kids. I must say I'm quite impressed, but it won't be enough to stop me." He jumped off the roof, landing on the steps, then began to walk through the portal. As he did, he looked back with a smile. "See you soon."

* * *

"I think he's gonna make it."

"Yoh-kun? Yoh-kun? Can you hear me?"

Yoh slowly opened his eyes, as P.M's voice came into hearing. "Eh?"

"Welcome back."

He looked to Faust, then smiled. "Good to be back." The group now stood on the marble flooring of the temple's entrance, the aqua light tinting the stone.

"The prophesy was wrong."

"Hm?" The group looked to P.M, who had a puzzled look.

"A fate imp told me that with the coming of the end, I would have to choose between myself, and the one I love, but neither of us died in the end." P.M felt a nudge then looked to the side, seeing Ren, Horo, and Chocolove smiling at him. "What?"

"The one you love, huh? Who might that be?"

As he was nudged by the Ainu once again, P.M's face became beet red as he stood up. "We should probably follow him. If we give him time to recuperate, we may not have another chance."

Shizuka sighed, then was spun around to meet Ren.

"Do you wanna join The Ren?"

"NANI!" Horo quickly ran to Ren's side. "How can you let her in so freely?"

"Because she has a good amount of power, and she's got the same streak of dumb luck that you have."

As Horo's anger increased, Shizuka's eyes grew brighter.

Ren jumped as Shizuka suddenly wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Ren!" She suddenly released Ren, and shot her arm up in the air. "We shall be called the Shen!"

Ren cocked an eyebrow. "Let's not take it that far."

"I've been kicked in the _shin_!"

The group stared at Chocolove quietly, then Shizuka's laughing broke the silence.

"Hahahahahahahaha! That was a good one!"

Ren sighed. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"We'd better get going." Anna looked to Yoh. "You stay."

Yoh nodded with a soft smile, then Amidamaru floated to him. "I shall stay. You . . ."

"Go with Shizuka."

"Nani!"

"Go with Shizuka." Yoh slowly stood up, then handed Harasume to Shizuka. "Here."

"Yohy . . . ." Shizuka looked down to the sword thoughtfully, then smiled. "I would be honored to wield Harasume, as long as Amidamaru will have me." She looked to the samurai, but he shook his head.

"Yoh-dono, I can't . . ."

"Amidamaru, you're very strong. The guys are gonna need that."

"But Yoh-dono . . ."

"I'll be fine." Yoh's tone was bright, but Amidamaru could see through his master's words.

"You're gravely weakened."

Yoh's expression broke a little, but he still smiled. "I'm not that bad."

"But . . ."

"Please?"

The samurai stared at his master, then sadly looked down. "Alright . . . Yoh-dono." He hugged Yoh, then floated over to Shizuka's side. "I will serve you through Shizuka-san."

"Sankyuu."

Lyserg looked to Ryu. "We're gonna have a long chat about this 'Tamao-chan' thing when we get home."

"Yes, Lyserg."

"Lets be off then." P.M looked to Yoh. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

Yoh stood up, then nodded while giving a peace sign.

With a final glance, P.M led the group through the light.

As she passed, Anna stopped by Yoh. "I know how much you care for him. I'll make sure he comes back."

Yoh stared dumbfounded. "Anna . . ."

"Stay safe."

"Aa."

Yoh watched Anna enter the light, then after a few moments, he dropped to his knees as his breathing became heavy.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. "Feeling ill?"

The shaman looked over his shoulder, recognizing the voice. "Opacho."

* * *

The group stared upon the plain of flowers, a dark fog beginning to settle in.

Horo Horo shivered. "I don't like this. This has a 'Final Battle' kind of feel."

"Be on your guard. There's no telling what could pop up." The group nodded, then followed the angel as they began to travel through the fog.

"_P.M, I don't like this."_

"_Manta, I know you think you're weak, but there's nothing to fear. Yulin is at his weakest. We'll slay him, and then it's over."_

"_It's not that."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_I don't like how we left Yoh-kun alone, especially in that condition. Anything could happen." _

"_Manta . . ."_

"_Yoh-kun must've done something major, if he was able to bring both of us back. He can't be left alone."_

_P.M thought for a moment. "We'll finish off Yulin, then aid him." _

They had only traveled five minutes, when a strange hissing sound cut through the silence.

Ryu instinctively held Lyserg and Tamao close.

"Oh yeah, you guys are definitely going to have to talk this out." Tokagero was shushed by the group.

"What is that?" Chocolove took a few steps forward and listened. "It sounds like it's coming from all around us."

The sound continued for a moment longer, then Ren made a disturbing discovery as the ground began to stir. "It's the flowers!" No sooner had he said it, the once small flowers became large rotting beasts, large pedals still hanging off their heads. A vine wrapped around Ren, then began to squeeze.

"Ren!"A shower of vines shot at the group, going in every direction. Horo dodged an attack while Ryu began to run, carrying Tamao and Lyserg in his arms. The Ainu quickly did over soul with Kororo, but before he could attack, he was picked up and thrown into the ground.

"Horo-kun!" Shizuka had began running to her cousin's aid, when she heard a cry behind her. She turned to find Mikihisa grunting as a vine squeezed his arm. "Miki!" She began trying to pull the vine off. "Let go of him you dumb, icky, squeezing thingy!" Left with no other ideas, she sunk her teeth into the plant, and began shaking her head savagely as a dog would, trying to tear a newspaper. The strangest thing about this was it actually worked. In a matter of seconds, the vine tore to shreds as it spewed a strange clear liquid. "EW!" The priestess quickly jumped back as she spat out the foreign substance, then suddenly froze. "Ah, sweet . . . sweet? SWEET!"

Miki watched as Shizuka began freaking out, while holding her cheeks. "You okay?"

"It's too sweet!"

P.M easily sliced the vines as he they shot at him. "They're only strong in numbers! Try to take 'em out fast"

"Lyserg, Tamao, stay behind me."

"But, Ryu . . ."

"I know you always want to do things on your own Lyserg-chan, but . . ."

"Ryu . . ."

"Tamao, I know you wanna be strong but . . ."

The two shamans yelled together. "What if they come from behind!"

"Uh . . ." Ryu stared at his loved ones for a moment, then gave a hearty laugh. "I never thought about that!" His laugh was followed by a cry of fear as three vines shot at them. "How dare you try to touch my beloved Lyserg and Tamao, foul rejects from a green house!" With a quick swipe of his bokuto, the vines were cut down.

"Mmm . . . huh?" Horo sat up in a daze. Only the sound of Ren's cry fully woke him up. "Ren?" He looked around, until he spotted Ren being held by the two vines. The vines began to give off a golden glow, as Ren became limp.

"Ren!" Horo shot at the demonic flower, then, using the dagger Pirika had given him, he sliced through the vines with an icy attack, then caught Ren.

Anna preformed a small spell that blasted 4 monsters with a bursts of fire, then she looked to P.M. "There's too many!"

"Aa, let's just try and run through them! Everyone, let's go."

Shizuka still continued to jump around from the sweetness that seemed to burn her mouth, when she was suddenly swept from her feet. "Nani!"

"You want a piggy back?"

"Mmmm . . . Okay!"

With Shizuka's arms and legs wrapped around him tight, Mikihisa began to run through the plant beasts, catching up with the others fairly quickly.

* * *

"What do you want?"

"I've come to ask you a great favor." Opacho sat next to the weak shaman. "You love Hao-sama, do you not?"

"Well, yeah. He's my brother."

Opacho sat next to the Asakura, crossing his legs. ""Hao-sama is missing vital pieces of his soul, and he is spent from your battle. He hasn't the strength to even move. It's a horrible site. "

Yoh's eyes saddened, never leaving the ground in front of him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

The small boy leaned closer. "You can help him."

"What do you mean?"

"As I said, Hao-sama's missing vital parts of his soul. If an almost identical soul were to fill the gaps, he could recover."

"You mean . . ." Yoh looked down to his chest, remembering how his soul had been torn away. He thought quietly, then shook his head. "I can't."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah, but Hao did horrible things. I can't give him another chance to hurt people."

"A world where nature was no longer frozen out by cold, heartless steel. A world where a tree is much more important than a gun. Clear, clean water could always run without interference, and lives could be born into a safe and peaceful world. This is what Hao-sama dreamt of. A world where we are all equal with nature. If you could have a world like this . . ." Opacho looked into Yoh's eyes. " . . . how far would you go to get it?"

Yoh was silent with this thought. He too had developed the empathy of his former self, and he could understand Hao's goals.

"I know Hao-sama became consumed by his past-self, and that's why I ran away, but I can still see the real Hao-sama that's inside him. Not the one who set out to become shaman king 1000 years ago, but the one who gave a small orphan boy a chance one rainy day. The one that is trapped inside his own body by the hatred from his past. You know, as Hao-sama laid in his bed suffering, he told me that all he wanted was a chance. A chance to make up for the things he's done, and apologize to the ones he's hurt."

Yoh looked to the small boy who's cheeks were now illuminated by the moonlight that was reflected by a single tear.

"All he just wants is to live a normal life, but instead he's suffering."

The Asakura looked down.

"You're the only one who can help him . . . so will you?"

* * *

"We're here," declared P.M.

"Ren? Daijoubu?"

"Mm?" Ren awakened to find Horo holding him in his arms. "What the . . ."

"Are you alright? That plant thing was trying to suck the furiyoku out of you."

The Tao jumped out of Horo's arms, then brushed himself off. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Ren's eyes widened as Horo wrapped his arms around him. "Nani?"

"I was really worried."

Ren stood dumbfounded for a few moments, then smiled. "Kisama. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

Horo looked up with a smile, then joined the group as they stared up at the temple that now stood before them.

"What is it with this guy and temples?" Chocolove asked, scratching his head. "I mean, this is the 20th century. He could've at least installed an automatic door."

"You forget, Yulin and I come from long before there was anything like that. Their natural to him. Temples to us are like hotels to you."

With a nod from the group, they followed P.M into the temple. The angel led them through quietly, always on the look out for any danger.

"_I have a really bad feeling about this P.M."_

"_Manta, we're so close. Once we defeat Yulin, everything will be alright."_ After a few moments, P.M stopped at a door. "Behind this door is a small room. There is bed and a wooden chair. That is where they will probably be."

_P.M suddenly found himself in a strange, large room. There were strange designs on the floor, and in the middle there was a circle of marble stone that shone bright, reflecting the flames of torches that sat on the walls. In the center of the circle, sat a boy in robes. His head was lowered and his hands were clasped. "Nani? Yoh-kun?" _

_Yoh lifted his head, revealing a soft smile. _

"_Huh?" _

_Just then a dark figure dropped from the ceiling, and impaled the young shaman with a long katana. _

"P.M?"

"Huh?" The angel looked to Ryu, then smiled. "Aa. Just a strange daydream." After a moment, P.M opened the doors, but was surprised with what he saw. The room was now large and empty, only containing a stone chair at the end of the room and on the far right, there were burgundy curtains. The strange patterns on the floor all led to a shining marble circle in the center of the room. This was the room he had just seen. Sitting on the chair, was Tak.

He looked up to the group, then his eyes became sad. "So that's how it is?"

P.M frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Just watching the show."

"Where's Yulin and Hao?"

The imp looked to Lyserg. "Hao's in the room behind those curtains."

Faust tilted his head "And what of Yulin?"

Tak merely sighed sadly. "It's too bad."

"We don't have time for games, imp." Anna said, as she grasped her beads tighter.

"Yeah! What's your problem!"

Tak merely stared passed Horo and Anna. "I should've known you would choose yourself."

"Nani!" P.M cringed. "What are you talking about?"

"You choose your hatred towards your brother rather then Yoh's life."

"Nani!"

Ren stepped in front of the angel. "But neither Yoh or Manta , or whoever this guy is died. The prophesy was fake."

"Was it?"

P.M thought for a moment, then began stepping back. "No . . ."

Tak gave P.M a painful smile. "I'd be running if I were you."

"No!" P.M suddenly shot out of the room, leaving the group in shock. As the angel tore down the hallways he kept shaking his head, remembering Yoh and his argument earlier.

"_Manta, I don't want you to kill anyone! No one deserves that!" _

_P.M. slapped Yoh. "Grow up, Yoh!"_

Tears rolled down P.M.'s cheeks as he remembered Yoh's words. _"How could I have been so blind! I knew that was more then just a daydream, so why did I ignore it!"_

"_Because you're a block head! I told you I felt something wrong!"_

"_Okay! I get it! It's all my fault! Let's have a fricken field day!"_

"_That doesn't matter now! All that's important is that we get back to the entrance before anything happens to Yoh-kun!"_

* * *

" . . . so will you?"

Yoh thought quietly, his mind plagued with different answers, then tears began to build up in his eyes. "I want to . . . but I can't . . ."

"Nande?"

Yoh stood up sadly, then turned to Opacho, now facing the entrance. "I can't put my own feelings before everyone else." Yoh wiped tears from his eyes. "I wanna help him so much, but if I give him my soul, Yulin will use it to make Hao and me become the original Hao, so I really wouldn't be helping him at all. I'd just be making more danger for my friends." Yoh looked down. "I could never do that . . . no matter how much I love Hao."

"YOH-KUN, WATCH OUT!"

Yoh looked up in confusion, then suddenly felt a long blade go through his back. He fell to his knees, then hung on the sword as his eyes became wide and breathing heavy.

"YOH-KUN!" P.M stared in horror.

Yulin slowly looked up with a blank expression, then grinned the most sick grin that was possible. He then slowly pulled the sword out of Yoh, pulling him up. It seemed like slow motion as Yoh fully fell to the ground. The fallen angel looked up to P.M with a dark smile. "I've won."

* * *

**Chuck: TA DA! I did it! I posted it! Finally! God, I can't believe those jot notes I did actually amounted to about 8 pages.**

**Mr. D: Believe me. It was a shock to us all.**

**Chuck: Back! Back into the Flash in which you came from! Sorry to leave you with another death scene for an ending. It just seemed to work. It was so cool when I was typing the scene with Tak in the temple, cause the music I was listening to went in really really cool. Like, right when I started typing "P.M thought for a moment, then stepped back, " The music began doing this awsome beat. Anyway, sorry to keep everyone waiting so long. Oh, if you wanna check out my Flash cartoons, my DeviantArt account is listed on my bio page.**


	15. A Ribbion of Scarlet

Chuck: Hey all! I spotted a blooper in the last chapter. When P.M runs down the hall at the end, he remembers Yoh and him saying different things. Sorry bout that! It was from the original version I had typed a long time ago. Just try and ignore. Also, when I typed Yoh's death scene another song that I listened to was System of a Down - "Chop Suey". If ya have it try listening to it from the 2nd chorus - the end while reading from when P.M's talking to Tak - the end of the chapter. It goes in quite well, and helps to establish the mood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

A Ribbon of Scarlet

Mikihisa led the group as they traveled back through the strange world. He didn't know why the angel had took off the way he did, but he knew it involved Yoh. As they approached the portal, Miki collapsed feeling a strange pain in his chest.

"Miki!" Shizuka was the first by his side. "Daijoubu!"

"Nani? What's wrong with me." Mikihisa remembered his wife once telling him that she had something called 'Baby Spots, and that whenever something happened to Yoh or Hao, she always knew, even though Hao grew up away from the family. Even after the incident on Top of Star, Keiko told him that she had felt an unbearable pain, then she blacked out for a few hours. It was almost like a mix of empathy and 6th sense. Whatever it was, it was possible that this was what he was now experiencing.

Ren frowned. "We don't have time for this. What's the matter with you?"

"I think . . . Yoh's hurt." The Asakura rose to his feet, then looked to the portal. _"I'm not gonna like what I see on the other side, am I?" _His thoughts were interrupted when he received a sharp kick to the butt. "Hm?"

Horo was the perpetrator. "Let's get a move on!"

"Aa." As he lead the group, he prepared himself for the worst.

_There was a rush of pain, then a mixture of cold and confusion. Was there tears? He couldn't tell. He couldn't hear, he couldn't see. He was alone in a world of icy blindness, the pain becoming more unbearable as each second passed. What had happened? Why was he feeling this, but by now it didn't matter, for he became lost in a freezing numbness that washed over his mind and body. Even the pain was fading. All that remained was a feeling of drowsiness. As he felt himself drifting he heard a faint sound in the distance. A voice. It was so desperate, yet so far away; clouded by a deafening silence, much like a child calling out in a forest, but the child remained lost, for no sooner after it was heard did it fade away, leaving the shaman in a state of silent peace. An eternal calm. _

"Yoh-kun!" P.M ran to Yoh's side, then after rolling him over, began to gentle shake him while lowering his voice. "Yoh-kun! Yoh-kun! Please . . . open your eyes."

Yoh's color was already fading, leaving an ill, yet almost angelic look to the boy.

"No . . ."

P.M looked back, hearing Mikihisa.

Though he was wearing a mask, you could almost since the expression of horror he held. The rest of the group stood behind him, all in the state.

"You brought it on yourself, you know."

P.M caressed Yoh's face, ignoring his brother.

"If you had just let me take him, he could've been spared that pain." Yulin paused for a moment, then smirked as his brother's hand passed over Yoh's left cheek.

P.M froze seeing a large dark, blueish blemish.

"Of course, it seems that I wasn't the only one who caused him pain."

The angel eyed the bruise, remembering the fight from earlier.

"_You''re beginning to sound like Hao."_

_Slap!_

"_You are a beautiful person, but your ideas can be very childish. This world can be an ugly place, and when it is, those silly beliefs can get you or others hurt." _

He couldn't hold back his tears. "Gomenasai, Yoh-chan!" Drawing the boy closer, he began to weep as the group joined him.

"Yoh." Miki placed a hand on his son's, then after feeling how cold he was, hung his head in sorrow. All was silent during the few moments the group mourned for their friend, when the sound of Yulin's footsteps drew their attention.

He stood before them, sword drawn. "Give him to me."

P.M lifted his head in confusion. "What?"

"Yoh heard me. He's of no use to you anymore; now give him to me!"

P.M rested the limp body in Miki's arms, then rose to his feet. "You can't be serious. Haven't you done enough!"

"I told you that I'm gonna bring Hao back. I don't need that one alive in order to do it." Yulin liftd his hand, then P.M was suddenly thrown from the group. "So beat it, squirt." He began to approach Mikihisa.

P.M cringed. "Mikihisa-san run!"

The sword was swung, and Mikihisa barely dodged. Holding Yoh he began to run from the temple.

"Get back here!" With a blast of ice, Miki was thrown to the ground, then his legs were frozen. "Hmp!" The fallen angel lifted his hand once more, and began forming another blast of ice, when a sharp pain shot through his arm. He grunted then looked to his side. Lyserg had shot the dowsing pendulum through his arm. The young shaman smirked then the wire attached to the penetrated diamond began to wrap around Yulin's arm.

"Little runt!"

Yulin tried to pull away, but the younger shaman began to tighten the wire, causing the blast of ice to fade away.

"Get him now!"

On Lyserg's word, the group began to launch a series of attacks. With a great explosion, the attacks all made contact with Yulin's body. There was a moment of silence as the smoke cleared, then the group became stunned to find Yulin still standing in reasonably good condition, his eyes now glowing a soft blue.

"You just don't get it, do you mortals!" With a wave of his hand, the group felt as if they were being chocked. "I've been alive since before your ancestors were born. I'm not just some little shaman that can lose over soul . . . " Blue flames began to form around his hands, and his body began to glow a dark purple as the group stared in shock. "I'm a real demon." There was a deafening silence, then a blast of light. When all returned to normal, the group laid scattered around the temple. Even the spirits were unconscious.

"Mmm . . . uh . . . nani?" Miki slowly looked up and found Yoh laying a few feet from him. "Yoh. Hold on. I'm coming." Though he knew there was no life in the vessel, he could still feel that Yoh's soul was present; possibly trapped, but present. He began to crawl along the sand, when a black boot suddenly stepped in front of him.

"How sweet. Daddy still loves his little boy, even when he's stone cold."

Miki cringed.

"Funny though ; If you love him so much, where were you on Top of Star?"

"Shut up! You don't even know what happened!"

"Don't I?" The fallen angel began to circle the man as he began to taunt. "From what I heard, you're little boy went to Top of Star all by his little ol' self and got himself killed. Where were you?"

Mikihisa cursed under is breath, then began crawling toward his son once again.

"You're dodging. Well, who wouldn't? I mean, I wouldn't wanna go around talking about how one of my sons beat me up."

"Shut up! Hao was very powerful then! I tried to keep Yoh safe from him!"

"Then why couldn't you? As a father it's your duty to protect your children, isn't it?"

"Hao . . ."

"Hao did this! Hao did that! Whaa whaa!" Yulin knelt down. "When I said protect your children, I meant both of them. Why would you ever consider killing two innocent infants? I bet you can't even honestly say that you haven't looked upon him with nonacceptance." The demon suddenly froze Mikihisa's legs once again.

Tears began to weld up in the shaman's eyes. "Please . . . leave him alone. You've already taken his life."

"Now, now, Mikihisa. There's really nothing to fret about, for you see; I'm going to give him something that you couldn't seem accomplish . . ." Lifting Yoh into his arms, Yulin sneered at the man. ". . . true love," and with that the fallen angel left the man and entered the portal.

"Yoh . . ."

"Nani?" Manta sat up, now freed from possession. He found everyone else awakening as well. "Guys? What happened? It's all so hazy . . ."

"We got our asses handed to us, that's what." Ren brushed himself off, then helped Horo Horo to his feet. "Daijoubu?"

"I am now, Bendy Renny Pointy Poo!"

"Oh God." Ren sighed as Horo began to rub his cheek with his own.

Ryu helped Tamao, and Lyserg up. "Is everyone alright?"

"Mikihisa-sama!" Tamao shot to the man who laid still in the sand. "Mikihisa-sama? Daijoubu?"

"He took him."

"Nani?"

Miki slowly rolled over onto his back, then stared at the sky sadly. "Yulin. He took Yoh away. I was awake, and . . ."

"You mean he has him! Oh crap!" Chocolove began to painc. "That means he's gonna do bad stuff, and bring Hao back, and they'll both do bad stuff, and then . . ."

"Simmer down, Chocolove!" With a sharp poke to the nose, Ren silenced him.

"Yulin shall not succeed." P.M in ghost-ball mode floated up to the group, followed by the other spirits. "We shall go now and prevent him from doing any further damage."

Lyserg sighed. "You mean we'll try. If you hadn't noticed, we're not doing so good either."

Faust rose to his feet, brushing himself off. "It certainly goes against my opinion."

"Yoh would do the same." The group looked to Anna, who stood holding her beads tightly. "Yoh would go, because he would no it's the right thing to do."

The group fell silent, then Amidamaru sighed. "I really do want to go in and get Yoh-dono, before anything else bad happens."

P.M returned to his full mode. "He's got a pretty good head start. Mikihisa, about how long were we all out?"

"Uh, maybe ten minutes."

"Crap! Alright. We'll have to start right away. Manta, I . . ." P.M turned to his younger self and found the boy staring at him with dark eyes.

"You were careless."

"Nani?"

"You knew that Yulin wanted him, and you still left him alone."

"Now is to the time, you two!" Lyserg cleaned off his dowsing pendulum, then looked up. "Let's get Yoh-kun first, then you two can have your little talk."

Manta lookd to P.M stubbornly, then after a moment, sighed and held his arms up. "Lets go."

Hao slept quietly, curled up on his side, when he suddenly felt the bed move. "Hm? Nani?" "Surprise, Anata."

Hao stared seeing Yoh laid next to him. "How . . ." His eyes than caught the site of scarlet. "You . . ."

"Gomen. I tired to bring him alive, but . . ."

The shaman stared at his brother in wonder. He stroked his face, and felt his hands.

"Hao-sama?"

The boy remained entranced for a moment, then looked up to Opacho. "Aa."

"Now that we have Yoh-sama, you can get better, right? No more pain?"

"We're gonna make him better than better. We're gonna resurrect him." Yulin picked Yoh up and hung him on his shoulder.

Opacho tilted his head. "Nani? What are you doing? Don't you just have to remove Yoh-sama's soul and place it in Hao-sama?"

Yulin helped Hao to stand while balancing Yoh on his shoulder. "To fully heal him will take more than just putting Yoh's soul into Hao. The two must fully merge, therefore a more complex procedure must be done." He led Hao into the larger room and helped him to lay down in the center circle. He then walked around and laid Yoh parallel, head to head. "I'll be right back." He left the room for a moment, then returned with a bunch of small white candles. He placed them around the circle carefully, then after a moment he drew a dagger from his coat. "I'll need to draw some blood, Hao-chan."

"Aa."

Opacho watched Yulin work quietly. Though he was glad that Hao was going to be alright, something troubled him. Would this 'resurrection' change Hao? The last time he had seen his friend join with Yoh, he became psychotic, but this was an entirely different story. Hao wouldn't just be gaining Yoh's power and abilities. Thoughts, memories, all would combine to revive the Hao from Yulin's time. The bodies and souls would become one. Yulin made a deep cut in Hao's right hand, then did the same to Yoh's left. He then placed his hand inside his jacket, and after a moment's search, drew a long white ribbion.

"What's that for?"

"The ceremony of course." Yulin took the ribbon and wrapped half of it around Hao's right arm, leaving the end hanging of the boy's hand. "Opacho, make sure the end doesn't touch the blood yet."

"Hai!"

After doing the same to Yoh's left arm, Yulin crouched down. "On the count of three, place the end of the ribbon on Hao's hand."

"Alright, Yulin-sama!"

"1 . . . 2 . . ."

Opacho squeezed his eyes shut. "Be alright Hao-sama."

" . . . 3!"

As soon as the ribbon touched the blood, the candles all lit themselves, scaring the small child; the fallen angel however took it much differently. His eyes seemed to lighten up with excitement, then he jumped to his feet and picked Opacho up. "You can't be in the circle with him." After placing Opacho down, he walked back over to wear the twins laid.

Hao looked to him with drowsy eyes. "What's happening?"

"Shhh. Daijoubu. Everything's going to be fine." Yulin pulled out a small glass jar, that was filled with a white substance. He began to walk around the circle, all the while scattering the substance around the circle.

Hao tilted his head. "Salt?"

"Aa. It will protect the area inside the circle, while containing the spell. Allow yourself to sleep now. It wont be long." Moments passed and soon the ribbon was almost completely stained. Yulin began to speak as the scarlet met. "Birthed in darkness, lost by light; let these two halves reunite. Let crescents full, let hearts be one. Through ribbon of scarlet, it shall be done. Mend the soul that was once torn, from two lives one shall be born. When scarlet meets let him receive, life beyond death. Let him breath!"

"Move it people!"

Ren frowned. "Give us a break, Manta! We're not all super angels like you."

"I'm sorry, I just want to get there in time." Manta led the group through the dark halls until they approached a familiar door. The angel swung the it open, only to become horrified at the site before him. There, in the center of the room stood his brother, embracing and kissing the shadow long since forgotten. His heart raced and he began to tremble. "Yoh-kun?"

His eye's now silver and his body now changed, the 19yr old looked over quietly, then with a soft smile placed his head on Yulin's chest and did a small wave. "Yo."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck: How was it? "The Shadow Long Since Forgotten". I know it's weird, but I couldn't resist calling him that. That thing with what Yoh felt when he died was actually written when I was half asleep, so if it may be a little weird . . . . yeah . . . Some of you may've noticed that this chapter had a lot Miki content in it. Hee hee hee. I figured he deserved some spot light. Sorry my updating's been kind of weak. As always, school work, chorses, etc. Well, Please R&R! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R! (but nothing to negative of course -)


	16. Restless

Chuck: Hey all. This chapter is dedicated to my newest friend, and favorite author "Lost to Reality". This chapter is a little darker then I'm used to, so forgive me if it's too much.

warning: possibly M rated

* * *

Chapter 15

Restless

"Yoh-kun?"

His eye's now silver and his body now changed, the 19yr old looked over quietly, then with a soft smile placed his head on Yulin's chest and did a small wave. "Yo."

P.M continued to stare in horror, then began to tremble as he clenched his fist. "What did you do to him?"

Yulin sneered. "I fixed him; isn't that right, Anata?"

"Yes. I feel much better now." Hao looked up to his lover with soft eyes, then the two began kissing again.

"No! Stop!"

The two looked over to Lyserg.

"Yoh, you can't be evil! You're not aloud!"

Hao's smile grew dark as he eyed Lyserg. " I can't? But I'm so good at it." he walked past Yulin and began approaching the emerald shaman. "That job I did on your parents was pretty evil to me. A true masterpiece."

Lyserg cringed, then began to growl. "That wasn't you."

The Asakura knelt down, then smiled. "Of coarse it was, and it was also me who kicked your ass in America." As he finished his sentence, Lyserg saw his eyes flicker from silver to brown, then back. Hao brushed a long bang from his face then stood up and looked over the group. "I did all of it. I fought with you on Top of Star, I fought against you on Top of Star."

Ren frowned. "So you're not denying that your Yoh?"

"I'd like to think of that life as a . . . slip on the ice. I became too confident that I would always be reborn as one; it really did cause an error in my plans." He was quiet for a few moments then smiled. "It's true, I did have some fun being him, and I don't deny that I was that person who believed that killing was wrong, but you have to understand something . . ." He began to walk back to Yulin, a strange sway in his movement that P.M recognized from, not only the Hao he knew 3000 years ago, but from Yoh himself. The shaman rested his head on Yulin's chest once again and as he was embraced he merely sighed. "My life as Asakura Yoh is only a mere speck of my true being."

P.M shook his head. "No. This can't be. The Yoh who we have known doesn't believe in killing others, yet you've . . .."

"There's a difference between fighting for a purpose, than just fighting. Isn't that what you told me?"

P.M tilted his head in confusion, then stirred when the brunette began approaching him.

"You could have spared me you know. You could've just let Yulin take me." Hao wrapped his arms around P.M's shoulders, now meeting his eyes. "You could've protected me from death."

Tears began to weld up in the angel's eyes as his words seemed to stab at his heart. "Yoh-kun . . ."

"Do you know how horrible it was? To be lost in a world of icy blindness, knowing you were all alone?"

"But I . . ."

"The imp warned you, didn't he? He told you that you had to choose between yourself and the one you loved. Well, I guess you chose the right option." Hao's right hand began to lower and soon ran down the side of P.M's leg. "I think it worked out quite well."

"Manta, watch out!" P.M felt Hao's hand reach for his sword, but before the shaman could grab it, he was pulled back by Mikihisa.

Hao looked to his father.

"Yoh, wake up! I know you're still in there! I can feel you!"

"Bored now." With that, Mikihisa was suddenly thrown into the wall by an invisible force, then as the group ran to the man's aid, Hao found himself in Yulin's embrace once again.

"You know, Anata. You are a little different, a little more whimsical and out going."

Hao's eyes grew childish, the fear of none acceptance staining them.

"I like it."

"Get away from him!" P.M shot a blue blast at Yulin, but it was easily blocked.

"Anata, I'm a little weary from the spell. Could you get rid of them please?"

"Aa, Hao-chan." Yulin turned to the group with a sneer. "Can we take a rain check on this fight? My Anata would like a little time to adjust."

Ryu suddenly shot, and slammed the bokuto into the demon's ribs. "How dare you take Danna away from us!" He was about to strike again, when Yulin caught the weapon. "Nice stick."

Yulin crushed the bokuto, then slammed his fist Ryu, throwing him into a wall.

"Ryu-chan!" The emerald shaman ran to his lover, when a blast was shot in front of him.

"Aw, did I hurt you're boyfriend?"

"Kisama!" Lyserg shot the dowsing pendulum, but Yulin blocked it with his sword.

The diamond bounced back and before he new it, a sharp pain shot through the emerald shaman's body. He didn't cry out; he merely winced then slowly looked down to find the wire running into his ribs. "Nani?"

Yulin sneered. "You know, I never did get to pay you back for hurting my arm." With a wave of his hand, the demon threw Lyserg into a pillar.

."Lyserg!" Ryu shot to the shaman's aid, but before he could reach him, Lyserg was magically lifted up out of Ryu's reach.

"Of coarse it's natural that there'll be some interest."

The diamond suddenly shot out the boy's back, through the pillar and began to tie the shaman up from the throat down. The group stared in horror, then P.M whipped around to Yulin. "Stop it!"

"Don't be so negative, Ototo. I'm just helping the boy to be with his parents."

"Lyserg! Daijoubu!"

Lyserg remained silent, staring down at the wire.

"Shit! He's in shock!"

"How can he be in shock, Ren! I mean, he only got impaled by his own crystal, then got thrown into a pillar, had the diamond shoot out of his back and . . ."

The group stared at the Ainu as he realized the error of his ways.

Hao watched quietly, then suddenly held his head becoming dizzy. "Nani?"

Yulin watched Ryu try to climb up the pillar, then chuckled. "Pathetic, isn't Anata? Anata?"

The shaman looked down at his hands, then as he looked up his eyes began flickering between brown and silver. "Yulin-chan?" and with that he collapsed.

"Hao-chan!"

Losing his grip on Lyserg, the fallen angel shot to Hao's aid, then after examining him lifted him up.

Ryu was in a similar position. He looked to Yulin, the suddenly shot for the door.

P.M whipped around. "Ryu!"

"We gotta get Lyserg to a doctor."

Faust smiled. "Or at least one with all of their proper equipment." As the group followed, Miki and p.M looked back to Yulin, then feeling horrible, followed the others.

"Hmp!"

"Yulin-sama? What's wrong with Hao-sama?"

The demon smiled down at the small boy. "He's got some stuff to work out inside of himself. He'll need to rest for awhile, before my Hao-chan can be complete."

Yulin walked back into the small room, leaving Opacho alone in the room. As the demon disappeared behind the curtain, he looked upon the Askaura quietly. _"Where's the Hao-sama I knew?"_

"Mmm . . . hmm?" Yoh sat up to find himself awakened from the silence. He was now in a strange new world. It wasn't the same as the cold blindness from earlier. This one was different. Darker then the night sky itself, yet not blinding. Though it was black, he could still see his hands clearly. There were strange, yet familiar vines of crystal ascending from a black hole in front of him. As he lay there, he stared up trying to see where they ceased, but they seemed endless. Where was he? What had happened before? He stood up shakily, then looked around him. To the side of the hole lay a series of halls. "Nani?"

"Shh!"

Yoh whipped around to see a small figure staring at him from inside a narrower hallway.

"Shh!" There was a flash of black hair, then the small one suddenly ran down the hallway, leaving the shaman alone.

He didn't know why, but Yoh felt he should follow him. There wasn't much else he could do, so taking a deep breath, he began to walk down the hall. As he traveled he noticed the appearance of mirrors becoming more frequent. He stopped, then looked back only to see a series of mirrors following him. Mirrors that had not been there before. "What the . . .?" He turned a few corners, then stared seeing a large mirror before him. In it was an entirely different world. He stared recognizing the place. It was Izumo. "Home?" Yoh's eyes widened when he saw a large man and a small boy run out of the estate. He recognized the man instantly as his father, then tilted his head when he realized the boy was himself. "What is this?" He watched the mirror reflect the images of his life. He watched himself grow, meet his friends, fight in shaman tournament, and finally, watched himself die at the hands of Yulin. "So . . . that's what happened." Yoh looked down, when the image suddenly changed inside the mirror.

There was a large temple, surrounded by forest. For a moment he thought it was his home again, then realized the area looked nothing like his, and there was a thicker cluster of trees here. He placed his hand on the glass, as he stared into it. His thoughts were broken, when he saw a small figure sitting on the steps of the temple, his back facing him. "What is that place? I know it's not Izumo, but it's still so . . . familiar."

"It's home."

Yoh whipped around to see the small figure he'd been following was actually a small boy, approximately four years old. His dark bangs hung in front of his pale face, and his thin rob was torn and shredded in some spots, giving him a ghostly appearance. Yoh looked upon the boy sadly. "You're . . . the Hao from Yulin's time." He looked back into the mirror for a moment, then looked to the boy once again. "And these are your memories."

"This is your home."

"Nani?" Yoh stared in confusion, but before he could react, monstrous arms wrapped around him and dragged him through the mirror. "Nani!" A wave of nausea and numbness passing through him, he tried to discover what had grabbed him, but as he entered the other side, he found there was nothing. He then found he now wore an identical outfit to Hao's. Yoh looked back to the mirror and saw the boy still standing there, staring at him with the same blank expression. "Nani! What are you doing!" He held his throat, realizing his words had only came out as breaths of air.

The boy placed a hand on the mirror, then smiled as he almost began to sway. "Little baby's been awake for so long. Baby needs to sleep now."

Yoh cocked an eyebrow, at the boy's words.

"Little babies try to sleep, one cannot, and starts to weep."

The shaman frowned, then became confused when he saw, his body was swaying in the same way. "Huh?"

"Little baby cannot stay. Little baby goes away. Fade." with that the boy suddenly burst into a group of lights, which passed through the mirror and into Yoh's body. As they entered, Yoh felt the feeling of nausea return, with the added feeling of pain. He collapsed to his knees, and held his stomach, only to find that his flesh was turning a sickish pale, while his robe became torn. After a moment of this, the feeling left him with a strange feeling of dizziness. He rose to his feet, then looked around the area. Everything seemed to be a greyish tint now; the trees, the sky, the temple. He went up the steps slowly, to find the door was broken down. He stepped in cautiously, seeing the place was a wreck, then the shaman froze when he saw the bodies of a women and what he assumed used to be a man, who's head was missing. Clapsing his hands over his face, he fell into a temporary state of shock.

Out of the two, the women was hardest to look at. She stared up blankly, a look of despair on her face, while her cheeks were stained with tears and a stream of blood.

Not used to the sight, Yoh did what was only natural, and found himself a second later, on his hands and knees vomiting. When finished, the Asakura looked to his left, and found the smaller Hao, curled up in the corner.

The small boy looked up to him. "Daddy was in the other room. I thought he would want to be with mama so I . . ."

Yoh looked to the man's corpse and saw there was a massive trail of scarlet leading from it into the other room. "Oh my . . . You dragged . . ."

Hao lowered his arms, revealing the red that stained his rob.

"I'm so sorry." Yoh walked over and took the child into his arms. As he began to cradle him, the boy suddenly faded away, and Yoh found himself in the arms of a tall man. He looked up slowly to see the person his friends were now facing. Hao smiled down at him, while holding a small infant in his left arm.

Yoh was silent, still shaken by what he had seen, but for some reason he knew immediately who the infant was. "Oni-chan?"

"Shhh. Rest now."

A feeling of sleep washed over Yoh, and before he knew it, he was being carried in the man's other arm, though still a teen. A few moments passed, until he was finally laid down in a bed, next to his infantile brother. "Hao . . . what did he do to you?"

The babe watched him quietly, a sad expression on his face.

"Shhh." Once again, Yoh was silenced, then the older shaman began to stroke his fingers around Yoh's eyes, inflicting drowsiness. "Don't worry. I'm going to make all the bad go away."

"No." As Yoh began to fall into sleep, he began shaking his head, trying to snap out of it, but before he knew it, he was lost in slumber.

"Hmp." Hao stroked Yoh's cheek, then smiled at the infant. "It's as I've taught you, little one. You can never escape, and you can never be saved, because the truth is, you both belong to me."

* * *

Chuck: So . . . . how was it? This whole chapter was inspired by a song from Buffy the Vampire slayer, which is actually why I titled it "Restless". This chapter is actually kid of a bonus, because I didn't expect to give Yoh such a long scene inside of Hao. It actually got cut kind of short, but yeah. Sorry if this chapter wasn't written well. Do to the amount of times I mentioned blood, I'm going top probably give this chapter an M rating. Well, please R&R! 


End file.
